


The Beauty of Dawn

by Phoenix_Rising719



Series: Day & Night AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka as a Knight/Guard, God save them, I have no regrets, M/M, Two awkward teens being HELLA awkward, Yuri as Dawn, and teach them how to communicate, but they're dorks so 'no I don't!', day and night au, i died writing this for you, they like each other a LOT more than they let on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: In which Dawn causes the Night's Guard to fawn over him like no other from one chance encounter.Aka: Yuri does his job in a way that catches Otabek's eye and makes him realize that he needs to get to know this child better. Or something like that...





	1. Good Morning to You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary sucks, but I promise this is a good story.  
> In short, this is another Day & Night AU that I'm trying to write while dying at work 6 days a week. This story focuses on our lovelies Yuri and Otabek and how adorably awkward these dweebs are. This is sort of an addition to my [A Lunar Eclipse to Remember](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9465833) story, an in depth story about their friendship that was touched on in there. Do hope you enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Once again, do check out [@Beanpots](www.beanpots.tumblr.com) the creator of this lovely AU

It had been another long night filled with meetings, various busying tasks, and a flustered King trying to figure out some task appointed to him by Minako, his royal Advisor. Otabek simply stood by the door and waited for everyone of the Night’s court to take their leave, granting passage for the Day's subjects to take their place. When the last person went through the door in a flurry of blue and stars, the Guard released the door and made his rounds, making sure every last subject had left.

As he searched the farther reaches of the court, he heard the sounds of the doors creaking back open and the lightly padded sound of slippers treading along the marble floor. His attention pulled to the source of the sound, that’s when he saw him. 

A small, blond boy in a pinkish gown that flowed around him like he was gliding on air. His face was stern, seeming less than pleased to have to be there, yet his features were still very… _soft_? He walked to the edge of the Court and bowed to no one in particular before he began a dance. Crouching, he rises up, bringing his arms over his head before twirling. His gown spinning about him in a light halo of pinks and oranges. Waving his hands back and forth across the air, he seemed to be dragging colors across the sky.

Pink to a reddish, red into an orange, he was making the colors of the sunrise.

Otabek found himself lost in a trance as he watched the boy move, forgetting what he was doing in the first place. When the child stopped dancing, he made his way over to the throne and spotted the darker figure in the growing light of day.

“You’re the Night’s Guard right?” came the question; more like a statement.

The child’s voice was a little stronger than he had expected. He replied with a small nod.

“Oh. Well no one else is here, so you may wanna go join everyone.”

Without another word, the Guard made his way out of the Court and to the Kingdom of Selene. Thankfully he kept his hood on, because his expression was currently betraying his cool demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Okay, so scrolling through the Day and Night AU tag on Tumblr, I discovered this beautiful gem by [@creemsicaal](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/) and I just HAD to add it to my story! This is the first time I had any art drawn for a story I've written! And I very much appreciate it!  
> Please go check out her page and give her some follows, and if any of you draw, feel free to send me links to your art as well either here or at my [Tumblr](https://reblogmonstah.tumblr.com/). I appreciate it! Thank you!
> 
> Also, link directly to the pic [here](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/160261124891/the-dawn-at-work-i-was-so-obsessed-with) if you want to view it on her blog


	2. So What Brings You Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek tries to be brave.  
> And then immediately regrets that.  
> And then doesn't.

After that first encounter, Otabek found himself making excuses to stay just a bit longer after the Court had left. Saying things such as ‘he was going to make sure the chamber was clean' or that ‘no one had forgotten anything important'. Most of the Court shrugged it off; all except for Dusk that is, who simply smiled every time and nodded. Considering this had been occurring for close to a month now.  
Today, he had decided that he wasn’t going to hide. He was going to get caught and maybe that would initiate a conversation less along the lines of ‘shouldn’t you be going?’ and more like ‘so why is it that you stayed?’ so he could explain how he was fascinated with the other boy’s dancing.

Well, that was until two sets of footsteps could be heard closing in on the empty room. Otabek made himself look busy, as though actually checking for straggling items.

“So you say that there’s someone who’s _always_ here when you are?” came a feminine voice.

“Yea, it’s almost without fail. I don’t know why, but he’s part of that idiot, Yuuri's court.”

“Yura, that’s not nice! Yuuri is a sweet person. He’s just easily flustered.” The girl scolded.

“And an idiot. But either way, I can guarantee you he'll be here today.”

“He?”

“Yes. It’s a Guard of the Night, that much I can tell, but I haven’t seen his face.”

“Sounds like you have an admirer!” the girl teased.

“Ew! No!” though the boy’s voice tried to exude disgust, it came off more as a lingering question.

The doors cracked open, and Otabek quickly made his way towards the Eos Garden, the only place he could escape to until he could find a way out. When the pair entered the throne room, Dawn looked about the area, searching behind the throne and under the long table. The girl with him simply laughed.

“You look almost like you _want_ to find him. Or rather, you’re upset that you didn’t.”

“Shut your face Mila! I just figured he would be here is all. Either way, I have a job to do. You just prepare everything for the rest of the court!” he said dismissively.

“Whatever you say Yura, whatever you say.”

The blonde growled inwardly before taking his position and beginning as he normally does, with a bow to the direction of Sol.

+++++++

After Viktor had finally made his arrival, giving Sol a later start than normal, Yuri took it upon himself to leave. He never really cared for the matters of the court much after the sun rose to begin with. That, and between Mila, Viktor, Chris, and Georgi, he was certain to lose his sanity after enough of their dramatic drabble.

Quietly, and somewhat disgruntled, he made his way to the Eos Garden. The instant his slippers touched the soft, bluish grass, his whole disposition changed. His entire being seemed to relax, his shoulders sinking a bit and his face falling into a small, almost pouty, expression. 

Taking a deep breath in, he proceeded further into the garden.

Arriving at a small communal of benches, perched in a circle, Yuri steps into the middle and turns his head towards the sky. He smiles faintly before closing his eyes and bringing his hands above his head. Slowly, he began to spin, his gown transforming into something akin to a flower opening up. When he stops, his hands come down to rest over his heart. In another second he’s a flurry of limbs twirling and stretching and curling about himself in the circle. Never moving more than a couple of inches from the center.

Hiding nearby, Otabek felt something inside of him tighten as he watched the show before him. It was graceful and blithely, yet still somehow desolate. Almost like an elegant cry of despair. When the dance finally ended, the smaller boy calmly bought his hands to his sides as he looked down to the ground below his feet. 

Not bothering to look up, he speaks. “I know you’re here. You can come out now.” There was a moment of deafening silence. “I mean it, you can come out. I’m not upset.”

As Dawn made his way to one of the benches, delicately taking a seat, something Otabek didn’t think he could do before tonight, the Guard crept from behind a cluster of dark trees. He stood at the edge of the bushes, baring various night flowers, at attention as any guard would do.

“Relax. It’s just us.” Yuri said, somewhat dismissively, “Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be with that id—with Yuuri?”

Relaxing only slightly, considering he was in the presence of someone higher in rank, he shrugged faintly.

“I just figured I would hang out here.”

“In the trees? In shadow?” he questioned, turning to look at the star speckled Guard.

When their eyes connected, Otabek felt his heart pause for a brief moment. He hadn’t taken notice before, but Yuri’s eyes were a stunning shade of blue-green that could command an army if he so wished it. He was use to them being somewhat cold and always in a fashion of glaring annoyance, but here and now, they were warm. Almost welcoming. It took a second before he could snap back to himself and answer the question the younger had asked.

“Sometimes I like to practice my stealth.” He replied finally, “I have to be able to protect the King and his court right? I might as well be sneaky about it too.”

The Guard cracked a small smile as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. He feared his sarcasm fell flat on Dawn, until the pouty, pink lips curved upwards for a split second before returning to a serious expression.

“You know that I know you’ve been staying late for a while now. Right?”

“I’ve been keeping track of everything for the Court of Night. Making sure they leave nothing behind.”

“No other reason?” when he said this, a certain light glimmered in his eyes. Almost hinting.

“Not one that I could think of.” The Guard replied, shrugging again.

Yuri mimicked him, then leaned back on the bench, looking upward as his hair fell behind him. When he spoke again, his voice was warmer, yet still had a feint air of implication.

“Hm. It just seemed quite suspicious, you know. You always seem to be here when I get here, and then leave right before my glowing idiot of a King shows up. Sorta like you don’t want to get caught. And then we have situations like today, where you actually _hid_ from me.” He tilts his head slightly to look back at Otabek. “Or was it Mila you were hiding from? Cuz I’d hide from her too if I could.”

Realizing now that he had been more than just caught, the dark clad male tries his best to weasel his way out of the situation.

“It was just circumstance. Though tonight I did hide. That I will admit. But I should be on my way, King Yuuri will be worried.” He bowed quickly to the younger boy and turned on his heels, taking a few steps forward before stopping. “I will also admit that I do enjoy watching you dance. It’s very against your typical nature.”

With that, the Guard left, leaving Dawn to take in what was just said.

Yuri simply closed his eyes and smiled faintly to himself. “Against my typical nature. Hm.” He thought aloud.

+++++++  


The Guard made his way back to Selene, attempting to sneak in as though he was always there. It was going well until a certain, constantly chipper, someone spotted him. Otabek sighed inwardly as the male quickly made his way over.

“So, where have you been? It’s almost time for the moon to rise.” Phichit giggled as he turned on a heel, linking his arm with Otabek’s.

“I was in the garden.” He replied in a tone that gave away no details.

“With a certain small, bitter, child?” a smirk tugging at the corner of garnet lips.

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him.” Again, attempting to mask any emotion.

Twirling to a halt in front of the slightly taller male he smiles. “It’s okay to tell me. I won’t let anyone know. Besides, it’s not like Yuuri would mind.”

The Guard stared impassively at Dusk. He said nothing for a long moment, though nothing needed to be said. Phichit simply smiled and bounced a little before patting Otabek’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll tell Yuuri that you’re feeling under the weather and you’ll be down later. And if you see him after tonight, do try not to stay out all day. Sleep is still a very important thing. Even for us!”

And with those kind words, they parted. Phichit headed to the Court, and Otabek to his room in the palace. If he could appreciate anything about Dusk, it was that he always took care of everyone, and offered covers even without asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help and bless these dorks!  
> Even I can't handle them.


	3. Do You Want to Be Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is concerned and confused.  
> Otabek wants to make a new friend.  
> Yuuri and Phichit are suspicious.

It had been a few days since Otabek had been called out by Yuri. It had been so commonplace that the Guard would stay behind to watch Dawn’s tradition of painting the morning sky, that there was a hint of concern when that certain dark figure was nowhere to be found. The small child glided about the Court, searching every nook and cranny for his visitor, but found nothing. With a growl, more so a pout, he takes his mark at the edge of the Court and begins his dance with his greeting to Sol.

Yuri sat on the throne with his cheek on his palm as the Day’s subjects filed in. Viktor was the last to enter the room, and smiled to himself as he saw the child sitting in, what was typically, his seat. The brightly dressed King strolled over to the throne and leaned against the headrest, laughing faintly.

“You seem grumpier than usual. Mind if I ask why?” the white haired male asked, absentmindedly twirling blonde strands around his fingers.

“I’m not. So yes I do.” The younger replied, smacking the hand away.

Feigning pain, Viktor proceeded to prod. “You sure you’re not? Because this is above and beyond your normal frown.”

A growl resonated from the child as he shot a glare towards his King, “I’m fine. I’m not any more or less annoyed with you than I am any other day.” He paused, “Well I’m getting there if you don’t leave me alone.”

Dawn rose to his feet and stretched, walking away from the throne. Viktor turned, his attention to follow the boy.

“Leaving so soon?”

“You know where I’m going. Don’t bother me unless you need me. And even then find someone else.” Yuri spat. His tone reflecting a tad bit more annoyance than usual.

“Seems like someone’s hurt.” Viktor muttered to himself before sitting down to start the day.

Yuri made his way to the Eos Garden, a place he found himself frequenting more as of late. It was quiet there, the only sounds that could really be heard were those of the bugs, the birds, and the waves of the Ocean of Dreams in the distance. Breathing out heavily, his next step was on the toes of his right foot as he twirled, landing on the toes of his left. He continues this step sequence until he was in the ring of benches, where he stood on one foot and placed the other onto his leg, spinning. His arms were crossed against his chest and slowly reached up as he continued to spin. When he finally came to a stop, he looked up to the sky with a blank expression before he felt, what seemed to be, a tear welling in the corner of his left eye. 

“Yuri! Are you alright? The King sent me out here to check on you.” Came a voice from the edge of the grassy plain.

“Tch!” was the only response as the child wiped his face and snapped his attention to the voice.

“You know he only worries about you because he cares. You remind him of a younger, more rebellious version of himself.” The older male paused and studied the younger's expression. “Mind if I join you for a moment?”

“I guess you can. No one’s stopping you.” He replied, taking a seat on a bench.

“Thank you.” The fellow blonde strode in, the tails of his robe fluttering behind him, then took a seat across from the stubborn child.

“So, Chris, why did he send you?”

“Because he knew Mila would be too pushy, and Georgi is a little more preoccupied with… _other matters_.” This being said with an understood knowledge of this not being his first dramatic breakdown. “And besides, I’m his closest friend. He shares a lot with me. Like his concern over your mood today.”

“Well he can stop being concerned, I’m fine.” Crossing his arms with a child-like pout, he turned half away from the man before him.

Chris leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his knees. “Yura. You don’t have to lie to me.”

Of everyone in the court, Chris only called him by that name when he was being serious. Dawn turned back, looking up through his long fringe to the smiling face before him. He took an exasperated breath before beginning to talk.

“Don’t tell your idiot friend anything I tell you here!” he said, icy turquoise eyes staring hard at the other.

“You have my word. I won’t say anything outside of this room. And you know I’m good for it.” He spoke, adding the last part with a wink.

“Well, for a while now, there’s been someone who’s been staying from the Night’s side. I think it started as an accident before, but now it’s routine. Well, he wasn’t here this morning when I came in. And…” the young boy trailed off, looking away now.

“You’re worried?”

“I’m not worried!” Yuri shouted defensively. “Well… I’m not _not_ worried. I was just wondering where he was.”

Chris just sat and studied the boy, watching a pink dusting of color line his cheeks slowly as he waited for his cue.

“So what exactly is the matter then? If you’re not worried that is.” A shrug. “Are you upset that he wasn’t here?”

“I guess. But I don’t know why it should matter. It wasn’t ever like I'd come up here with someone before.”

Chris leaned his cheek on a fist and smiled faintly. “Well, did you ever think that you could be upset because you think of him as more than just a member of the Night’s kingdom?”

Yuri’s eyes widened as his mouth fell open. He was speechless for only a second, before he screamed, “What the hell do you mean by that! Are you trying to imply something!”

“That you think of him as a friend? Because that’s what I was saying. What did you think I was getting at?” Chris replied calmly, not fazed by the child’s anger.

Trying to calm down, Yuri could feel the heat in his face. “I don’t know what you were getting at. That’s why I was asking you. But I guess he’s a friend. We don’t really talk anyway.”

“Have you tried? And before you answer, I mean _actually_ try. Like asking his name, what he likes, things like that.”

The small blond felt a chill run through him. In all the times that they had spent in each other’s company, not once did he ask the other’s name. And the only time they talked, he had harassed the other boy about why he was there. _Shit!_ Maybe they weren’t friends. Maybe that’s why he didn’t show up today. As the revelation sank in, Yuri looked at Chris with a panic in his eyes.

“Don’t tell Viktor. Especially don’t tell him that I’m staying behind. Got it?”

Chris did a zipping motion over his mouth. “You have my word. What was talked about in this garden stays here. And if you need to talk to me again, just let me know and we’ll meet here. Okay?”

With that, the elder blonde rose to take his leave, the younger staying behind and smacking his face into his hands. He had to fix this.

+++++++

When the day finally came to a close, and the court of Night started to file in, Yuri made himself scarce in the garden, taking refuge in the trees. He hadn’t quite made a plan as to how he was going to handle this. He could simply walk into the court and walk up to… No he couldn’t. He was bold, but that was a whole new level of bold. Okay, so maybe he could stay hidden and then when the Guard came in here, he’d jump out and… Scratch that. That was worse than the previous plan. Sitting and drawing his knees to his chest, he huffed. His head rocked back against a tree as he began to regret everything. That’s when his attention was caught by a pair of voices.

“So you’re saying that you knew this whole time why he was staying behind?”

“Not the whole time, but after a while I guessed it. It’s kinda cute, don’t you think?”

“I guess it is. Do you think he might be…” the first voice trailed off, implication in the unspoken words.

“Hm. I guess he could be. I mean he is quite adorable. I'd be infatuated myself.” The second person stated matter-of-factly.

“Do you think Yuri knows?”

At the mention of his name, the child peeked his head over the bushes to see just who was talking about him. To his surprise it was none other than King Yuuri and his viceroy Phichit. 

“I’m sure he has to know by now. It’s been how long since Otabek started staying behind?” Phichit chirped, taking a seat on one of the benches in the back of the garden.

“But I mean, he could just chalk it up to coincidence?”

“Yuuri, I mean no offense by this in any way, but not everyone is as oblivious as you are.” The words came forthright, but without the sting of insult. “Don’t you give me that look! Besides, Dawn is smarter than he’s given credit for. I’m sure he knew. Which is probably why Otabek didn’t wait for him this morning. He’s probably embarrassed.”

“You think? He was never really one to show emotion.” Yuuri said, doubtful of his friend’s words.

“I’m actually sure of it. He’s been quieter, and wearing his hood a lot more. I hope Yuri didn’t hurt his feelings. I know he can be a little icy at times, and Otabek is fragile, even if he won’t show it.”

With ego getting the best of him, the small child leapt from his hiding space and began to shout. “I’m not icy and I damn well didn’t hurt his feelings!”

The two older men looked between each other and then to Dawn, who finally realized his mistake. Yuri clutched his gown in tight fists as he stood firm, trying not to show his embarrassment. A warm smile crawled across Night’s face as a wide grin plastered to Dusk's.

“Good evening Yuri. Waiting for someone or are you just enjoying the garden?” Night spoke, his words gentle and the questions genuine.

The one being interrogated held fast, still clutching his gown. “Why does it matter to you!”

“Simple question is all.” Yuuri shrugged.

“Would you like me to go get him for you?” Phichit almost sang.

“Pft! What makes you think I’m here for him?”

“Well, you’re hiding in the Eos Garden, during the night, and there would be no other reason for you to hide aside from not wanting to be caught by anyone else. So I would say you were at least hoping he would show up. Am I right?” came the ruby male again, smiling with a finger to his chin.

Dawn simply replied with a growl before stepping from behind the bushes. “I could just be hiding from the annoying members of my own court you know. Considering they’re all loud and obnoxious.”

“This could be true. However,” Yuuri paused and waved Phichit away. When his friend was gone he continued, “I’m fairly certain you’re waiting for someone rather than hiding from.”

Another breath of annoyance. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before another word was spoken. Dawn being the one to do so.

“So what if I _was_ waiting for him? What’s it to you?”

“Well he is my guard. He is also a member of my kingdom. And I do care about you as well.” Yuuri smiled and took a few steps closer to the blonde. “If you would like me to send him here, I can do it more discretely than Phichit. I can assure that you two are the only ones in here so you can both talk without fear of someone overhearing.”

Yuri’s bright eyes went wide before his view was casted towards the grass. His chest seemed to tighten a bit as he debated the options in his mind. With a small stomp, and a glare of determination covered with a blush of shyness, Yuri agreed.

“Send him in then. By himself. Don’t tell him that it’s me. Got it?” his voice wavered, even though he was trying to come off as confident.

Yuuri smiled and nodded, turning to walk away, he called over his shoulder. “Do try to be nice to him. Sometimes your claws can come out without you meaning to. Not everyone can handle being scratched.”

“Sh-shut up! Just go get him!” a slight pause. “I mean, I’ll try to be calm.”

Night just laughed to himself as he walked away, going to retrieve the Guard and tell him that he was being requested.

+++++++

When Otabek arrived in the garden, he searched for whomever it was that he was told was to meet him. As far as he could see, he was the only person there. Giving it a second, he ventured further, making his way to the back of the field. A figure caught his attention. Each movement elegantly exaggerated, seeming to stretch further than what was really required. The figure folded in on itself, and then expanded, twirled, and then folded down to the ground once more. It was after the movements came to an end that Otabek had realized he stopped moving. 

“Hi.” Came a voice from the small, sitting form. “You can come over here. I won’t attack or anything. You have my word.”

After a second, the voice registered in the Guard’s mind and his pulse quickened. Taking a few, long strides over to the boy, he stopped and awaited further conversation. The child remained on the ground and looked up to the shadowy male, a not-quite smile holding his lips as his hair framed his doll-like face perfectly. His eyes, however, betraying the sweetness of everything else.

“I’m sorry about how I’ve talked to you before. That is to say, I wasn’t too welcoming. Though, I do have to ask, why did you start waiting?” shaking his head, he rethinks, “First, let’s start off this way. Name’s Yuri, Prime Minister of Dawn. If you didn’t already know that part. What’s your name?”

Dawn extended a hand to the other. Taking it in his own, he replied, “Otabek. Guard to the King of Night and his court. I actually head his army. Not that it’s much needed, or that large.”

“Interesting.” The boy said, more as an out loud thought to himself.

“As for why I waited. I have said it before. I enjoy watching you dance.”

The answer was so concise and blatantly obvious, that it took Yuri a moment to process everything. He looked at the boy standing before him before casting his eyes downward, nerves trying to overcome him. He wasn’t sure what to say at this point. But it didn’t matter, the Guard’s voice broke the silence.

“The first time I saw you, it was purely an accident. I was cleaning up after the King and his subjects left. I watched you as you were coloring the sky and every movement was perfectly measured and precise. It was a sight to see. The elegance betrayed your typically serious demeanor.”

Yuri could only listen as the words came out. Compliments that fell on him heavy like bricks, but as delicate as flower petals. He was slowly losing sight of himself, unsure of how to progress. He didn’t know how to respond or react to any of this. His normal response would have been to scoff, or suck his teeth and walk away from the person feeding him these compliments, but for some reason that didn’t feel right here. None of it did. Saying thank you, or ignoring it, or even acknowledging it and moving on. Nothing felt right. His breathing stuttered as his mind tried to reset.

“W-why weren’t you here this morning then? If you enjoy watching me so much that is?” he was impressed that he could actually form the thought.

“Overslept.”

The answer was so short and simple that Yuri couldn’t help the laugh that came from him. Though he didn’t mean to laugh. But it didn’t seem to bother Otabek any. An almost faint smile seemed to form on his face.

Regaining himself, he continued. “So you overslept through the entire night? Was Yuuri pissed?”

The guard shook his head. “He didn’t seem to be. But then again, Dusk was smiling next to him. So…”

The conversation that Yuri had overheard earlier played in his head. 

_‘Do you think he might be…’_

_‘Hm. I guess he could be. I mean he is quite adorable. I'd be infatuated myself.’_

Yuri felt his cheeks heat up at the thought, then shook his head to clear it away. That couldn’t be it. No. He just enjoyed watching him dance, nothing more. The internal struggle flaring back up inside of his mind.

“Let’s be friends.”

“W-what?” the boy stammered, being taken by surprise.

“Do you want to be friends with me? I mean, considering…” finding the next train of words seemed to be more difficult than originally thought, but they were found. “Considering how often we’ve been…running into each other. So to speak.”

A moment of flustered thoughts, then a response. “Sure. I guess that would be nice.”

In that moment, an genuine, soft smile found its way on Dawn’s face. One that couldn’t help but bring a reciprocated one to the Guard’s face. A quiet moment was shared between the two of them as they continued to talk. Mostly Yuri sharing stories of his dramatic friends in the Kingdom of Theia. Tales of how they would overreact to the slightest things. Stories of how, while watching Gaia below, he saw cats of various sizes roaming the grounds and felt the need to shape the clouds as such. How they became a new fascination for him.   
Otabek shared stories too, but was more content with listening to the other talk with such unabashed joy and enthusiasm. He enjoyed seeing the bright smile that decorated the other’s face as he spoke of things he enjoyed, and of his friends. Of the faint coloring that would appear on his cheeks every-so-often when he spoke about things he was extremely passionate about. They shared this moment until Night tip-toed in.

With a cough he smiled to the boys, “Yuri, you’re up. Otabek, can I expect you back at the Palace after he’s finished?”

A small nod from the Guard as they both rose to their feet to head into the Court. Yuuri smiled at the two of them, placing a hand on the smaller one’s shoulder as he passed. Dawn stopped to look at the King.

“I’m happy for you two. You’ll be great friends, I know it.” Night said quietly.

With a roll of his eyes, Yuri sucked his teeth, then let a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. “I guess I could say thanks.”

“You could. Or you could just be you and ignore that I ever played a part in this?”

“Heh, I guess.”

And with that, everyone made their way to their respective places for the start of a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda wanted to make this how Beka basically was like "Yup we're friends now" in episode 10, I think I did that. Either way I can't handle how cute these dorks are! I literally have no control over them and I'm writing this story!


	4. Extend An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka invites Yuri to Selene to hang out.  
> More adorkable shenanigans ensue

It had been at least a month and a half since the two teens established their friendship. They were almost inseparable now. Otabek would wait for Yuri at the start of each day to watch him dance, and Yuri would return the favor awaiting the Guard to make his entrance before the rest of the royal Night Court. After everyone had entered, they would disappear to the garden to talk about various things. How their days had been and what they were looking forward to. Yuri had taken special pride in showing off his dancing to the Guard, considering he had been training under Lilia, the royal instructor, for some time. He would always have a new move or dance to show the dark-haired boy and wanted nothing more than to teach him. However, his armor didn’t permit much movement. As to not displace the constant smile on his face, Otabek did the only thing he could think of.

“If you want to teach me that badly, after Sol rises, come to Selene with me. I’ll be able to change and then you can show me the moves.” 

The sentence was spoken as though it was a simple request. Well it was, but it still weighed heavy on the Child of Day. This was a personal invitation to the Kingdom of Selene. He’d never been, never even received invitation, though he had heard from Viktor that it was gorgeous. Granted _everything_ was gorgeous to him. The King of that realm included.

“S-sure. I guess I can do that.” Dawn finally spoke, flustered and unsure. “Then I’ll be going. I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yes. I’ll see you later.” He smiled as he watched the shorter boy trip over himself as he took his leave.

Returning his face to its normal stoic and unreadable expression, he returned to the Sky Court to finish out his duties for the night. Though he didn’t show it, and wouldn’t say it, he was excited for the next day to start and the time he would get to spend with Yuri.

+++++++

The exchange went as normal. Yuri did his dance to decorate the morning sky, Otabek sat and watched silently, and the rest of the Day court filed in as the King made Sol awaken from his slumber. As the two boys were about to take their leave, they were halted by a certain red-headed female who stood at the door grinning. Her arms crossed as she leaned against it, her grin growing wider as they neared.

“Where are you two going?” Mila questioned.

“None of your business.” Yuri said plainly.

With a frown, Mila feigned hurt. “You’re not even going to tell me! I thought I was like a sister to you!”

“Yea, an annoying one. Now can you get out the way so I can leave?”

“Only if you tell me where you’re going.” Her tone was icy, she wasn’t giving in.

Yuri growled loudly in frustration as he tried to get around her, with no success. Finally, Otabek stepped forward, and with a calm tone, began to speak.

“Pardon us if you would. I am to escort the Prime Minister of Dawn to the Kingdom of Selene on some important matters. Please excuse us.” He said with a graceful bow.

Taken aback by the sudden kindness, Mila stepped to the side, unable to actually form words. Standing back up, Otabek held the door open for the small, glowing child, who stuck his tongue out at the girl as he left. Making their way down the corridor towards the Kingdom of Selene, Yuri couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Did you see her face? She was so confused! She didn’t know what to think!”

Otabek cracked a small smile, seeing Dawn laugh always did that to him. “She was quite surprised.”

“I’m just glad she let us go without more questions. She’s constantly over my shoulder about everything. But I guess that’s how older siblings are?”

The Guard simply shrugged. He wouldn’t know how older siblings were, granted he was one. When they finally arrived, Yuri was surprised to find that no one in this Kingdom acted out of the ordinary to see him there. Those who did stop what they were doing simply bowed towards him and continued on. The only person to fully react was the Viceroy of Dusk, Phichit. But then again, he was always the liveliest member of the court.

“Hello Otabek, Prime Minister.” The boy said with a small bow. “What brings a member of Theia to our lovely Kingdom?”

Yuri crossed his arms and looked away, “I just wanted to see what this place looked like. Since I’ve never been here.”

A series of small nods, accepting the answer given to him. “Well, Sir Altin, please do make sure you show him a good time. I want him to leave with a good impression of our Kingdom. I’m sure King Yuuri would want that too.”

“I intend to do my best.” The Guard says with a small bow.

“Alright, enjoy yourselves! If I’m needed, just shout for me. I’ll probably be somewhere near the King’s chambers. He’s been a little distraught as of late, and the Advisor isn’t helping situations.”

With that, Phichit scurried off in a flutter of muted colors mimicking that of Dawn. A second passed between the two boys standing in the, suddenly, empty hall. They looked to each other before one of them spoke.

“If you want, I can change into something more comfortable and show you around?” the dark haired boy spoke quietly, almost as if he were nervous.

“Whatever you want to do.” Came the other, trying to maintain some level of coolness. 

In all honesty, Yuri would love to go on a tour. This Kingdom somehow seemed much prettier than his own. He also wouldn’t have minded if Otabek suggested that they just went to his room and sat there and talked and enjoyed each other’s company. Yuri was a boy of simple pleasures, it didn’t take much for him to feel comfortable. And with Otabek, who was just the same, they could sit together in silence for hours and it wouldn’t make him feel at all disquieted in any way.

It didn’t take long for the Guard to change, exiting his room now wearing a bloused shirt and something along the line of harem pants. He was the first person that Yuri had seen, across both Kingdoms, to wear pants come to think of it. But it worked for him. They sat in such a way that, when looking quickly, one would think it was a gown. They were dark in color, much like all of the clothing here, but it somehow contrasted with his blue-toned skin. They were dusted in stars that made him glitter just a bit. Yuri could feel himself smiling, and shook his head to regain himself.

The tour began from the grand hall where everyone would gather to converse and eat. From there, it lead along the glassy corridors that displayed the eternal night sky. Yuri ran to one of the walls and plastered his hands and face to it like a small child. He stared at the infinite twinkling stars and galaxies. It was amazing that it was so bright here, even without the sun. The other glittering stars providing enough radiance, like millions of tiny flash lights. Otabek let the shorter boy stay like this until he was ready to continue. It was actually pretty adorable to see him this way. The tour continued, heading past the King’s room and finally coming to a close at the dance studio that Minako insisted on having put in.

“So you have a place like this because the Advisor insisted you put one in?” Yuri questioned, studying every inch of the room. “Lilia doesn’t even have one! We train in Viktor’s room! Think I could talk her into asking for one?”

“I’m sure you could. I think the King would see that it’s beneficial.”

Starting to dance around the room, he watched his reflection as he extended his limbs as far as they could go. He twirled on his toes, four perfect rotations, before stopping on a dime. Looking to Otabek in the mirror, Yuri pointed at him with a look of determination.

“Alright, Beka! Let’s go! Don’t think I’ve forgotten what we agreed on!” 

The darker male paused at the name. It took him by complete surprise, but it wasn’t that he hated it. It might actually be the opposite. Shaking off the shock, he took his place next to the smaller boy and awaited further instruction.

“Alright, now put your feet like this, and your hands like this.” Otabek mimicked him, waiting again. “Good. Now just follow me okay? I’ll keep it simple, assuming you haven’t done much dancing.”

The older boy simply smiled, not letting on to the fact that he had been learning for some time. Not that he was great at it, but he did have some knowledge. He simply allowed the younger one to be happy to show off. They had danced for what seemed like an eternity, Otabek admiring Yuri’s flexibility when it came to certain moves, being unable to replicate them properly and earning laughter from the younger.

“Alright, I think we should take a break. I can always show you more later. What do you want to do now?” the blond chirped, semi-breathless.

A shrug.

“We could just go sit somewhere and relax?” Dawn suggested.

“That sounds good.”

Leading the Day’s Child back down a maze of corridors, they made it just outside the castle walls and to a path. Looking in the distance, the back edge of the Eos Garden could be seen. Otabek suggested that they went there to relax before he had to get ready for Luna’s waking. Agreeing, the two boys made their way down, Yuri feeling a need to dance down the path, possibly continuing to flaunt his natural talent. Once in the Garden, they found a quiet place to sit in the grass and just watch the sky, enjoying the sounds around them and the other’s presence.

“Hey, Beka, do you ever get cold here?”

Stuttering internally at how easily the name flowed from him yet again, he took a moment to answer.

“Not really. But then again, this is where I was born and raised. I grew use to it. Is it really that cold to you here?”

A small shrug, “Sorta. It’s not as warm as Theia. Obviously because the sun. But it’s not terribly cold.”

“Well I’m glad.”

Another moment of calm passes between them before more words are spoken.

“Yuri…”

“Hm?”

“Why do you keep calling me ‘Beka’?” the question comes less as a question but more as curiosity.

“Do you not like it? I can stop. I just figured I could give you a nickname. I should have thought about that before I just started calling you that.” 

Otabek just watched as the flustered child sputtered over a never ending train of thought. This side of him was cute. So unsure of himself and not a single ounce of him cool and collected as normal. When Yuri finally stopped talking, he looked towards the older boy and flushed a reddish pink. He took the silence as disapproval and looked away.

“I’m really sorry. I’ll stop calling you that now.”

“You don’t have to.” A small laugh, “I think I could get use to it.”

The flush staining Yuri’s cheeks grew heavier as he looked to the ground. “I think we should get going now. I’ll see you later?”

“Yea. Later.”


	5. Questions of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has questions for Otabek  
> Viktor has simpler questions for Yuri  
> Both boys are trying to not let on to how much they really enjoyed each other's company, cuz, what do we look like? Little school girls?

The Guard stood by the doors of Sky Court, watching over everyone with a blank expression under his hood. His mind was less in this room than it was elsewhere. Thankful for the ability to not be seen, he smiled to himself just a hair. Suddenly, being snapped from his trance, a certain duo approached the boy. Saluting momentarily, out of reflex before relaxing, he watched as a pair of warm smiles greeted him in return.

“Sir Altin, how are you tonight?” Yuuri questioned quietly.

“I’m doing well.” He replied, voice giving nothing away.

“Do you mind if I have a quick word with you in private? Nothing bad, just wanted to talk.”

A small nod as he felt his body tense and every hair stand on end. He could only imagine what this conversation was about. Either way, he was really, _really_ glad that these hoods could only see out. The King and the Guard made it through the Court and into the favored place in the Garden. Motioning for Otabek to sit, he did so, and the King followed suit. Yuuri let a moment pass between them, adjusting his gown and letting the air settle. Though he knew it didn’t settle in the least.

“So, has anything interesting happened as of late?” the King asked, coy.

“Nothing to my knowledge.”

“Hm. Not a single interesting thing? No guests or anything?” gentle silver-haloed onyx eyes stared at the hooded being.

“I assume that you know that Dawn was in the Palace?”

Yuuri bowed his head and smiled, “I did see him. He seemed to appreciate the dance studio very much. I guess that I’ll have to thank Minako for the idea later. But I have to ask, whom was teaching whom?”

Finally removing the mask, considering there was nothing left to hide, Otabek replied, “He was teaching me.”

“Did he know that you know how to dance already?”

“No. I was letting him have a moment. He seemed to enjoy acting as an instructor.”

The younger male tried to fight the smile that wanted to pull at the corner of his lips, but the one on Yuuri’s face let him know that his struggle was for naught. The heat pooling in his cheeks was also a sign that he was being betrayed.

“Well I’m glad that the two of you are getting along. It makes me feel good that both of you are happy. And he is welcome back any time to use the studio or just to admire the view.” Rising to his feet, Yuuri stretched and stepped past his Guard, pausing to place a hand on his shoulder. “The sunrises are prettier now. Did you ever notice that?”

Not waiting for a response, he simply hummed to himself as he returned to the Sky Court for the current meetings. Otabek remained seated, slightly perplexed and flustered.

+++++++

Yuri practically sprinted through the halls to distance himself from the ever persistent Mila, who kept to him like glue. She continuously pestered him about where he had gone, who all he had been with, what they did, and what the Kingdom was like. Growling was the only thing that kept her voice out of his ear, and even that worked but so well. 

“Yura! Tell me! I’ll stop asking if you just tell me how your little date went!” she teased.

“I’m not telling you anything! Go away!”

“So it _was_ a date!”

“It wasn’t a date and I’m not telling you!”

“Okay, so it wasn’t a date. But how did your little _‘outing’_ with your new friend go?” she questioned, leaning against the wall outside of Viktor’s door.

“Will you go away!” the annoyed blonde hissed as he threw open the doors of the King’s chamber. “I’m practicing in here!”

“Hello there Yuri. Nice to see you too.” Viktor replied sarcastically.

“Vitya! Tell him to let me know how his date went!” Mila whined.

“It wasn’t a date!” the boy shouted from across the room, angrily, yet gracefully performing ballet moves.

“Mila, please stop annoying him. I don’t want him shouting in my room. I also don’t want him to practice angrily. That usually doesn’t end well for my stuff.” The King pleaded.

“Fine! You’re safe for now! I’ll come back and practice later.” 

When the girl finally left, Yuri simply hissed and stared at the doors in the floor length mirrors. “She pisses me off.”

“Now, now, she’s just being a big sister to you is all. She cares.” Viktor tried to soothe the enraged child.

“I don’t need a big sister. Especially if she’s going to be like that!”

Joining the angry little sunburst, Viktor begins to mimic the other’s moves. Keeping in time with the silent music, the two danced in perfect harmony. Once the air was noticeably more calm, and the blonde seemed to simmer down, Day began to speak again.

“So how did you enjoy your visit to Selene?” he asked simply.

“Not you too!”

“I’m just asking how you enjoyed the Palace. I know it’s gorgeous. But what did you think?”

Sighing in resignation, Yuri continues his dancing while he answers. “I guess it looked nice.”

“What about the glass walls and the stars outside? I'd never seen anything so beautiful”

A shrug. “It was cool. Is there a point to this?”

“No reason. I was just wondering your thoughts. Which I was thinking about an addition to the Palace. My room is kind of cramped after all.” Day said, with his signature smile.

Dawn beamed for a moment, then fixed his features back into an unreadable expression. “It is. I can’t get my form right in here.”

“I’ll see what we can do about that. For now, let’s get ready to go downstairs.”

Not waiting for the King, Yuri took his leave, headed toward the corridors leading down into the Sky Court. Viktor followed behind him smiling as he thought to himself aloud, “I’m sure they weren’t the only things you thought looked nice. But in due time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously. Save me.  
> Why do the Kings know what's up in EVERYONE ELSE'S relationship, but they're so oblivious to their own???  
> Sigh, the world may never know!


	6. Adult Dances and Childish Imitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri teaches Yuri a dance  
> Otabek emotes  
> Imitations happen that advance certain confessions  
> There's also fainting

When Yuri made it to the court, he was surprised to find a few more stragglers than normal. Of the faces in the crowd he only recognized a few. Minako, whom he heard of more times than seen, Otabek, another guard who seemed almost too small for the job, his name was Ji or something like that, and of course Yuuri and Phichit. Why were those two here? Why were any of them here honestly? Dawn growled to himself as he fluttered past the group and sprawled out on the throne, throwing his legs over the arm. Shooting a glance to everyone for a second, he huffed and rolled his eyes before shutting them and laying his head back against his arms.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing?” a feminine voice questioned from too closely above his own face.

“I’m waiting for everyone to leave so I can perform my duties.” His voice came as if to suggest she was being bothersome.

“You’re not supposed to sit there. Prime Minister or not.”

“Don’t see where it says I can’t.” unfazed by the growing annoyance in her tone.

“It shouldn’t have to you little—”

“Minako. Let him be. He’s not hurting anyone and neither King is using it at this time.”

Yuri cracked open an eye to look in the direction of the calm voice. With a smirk, his eyes shut again as he let loose a breathy laugh.

“But Your Highness! If you let him get away with this now he’s going to walk all over you. You know he’s a spoiled child.”

“And he is also the Prime Minister of our brother realm. And he knows that he _won’t_ walk over me. Isn’t that right Yuri?”

“Yea, yea, whatever he said. Either way, how much longer do you guys plan on staying? I have stuff to do.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be leaving soon. I understand you play an important role in King Viktor’s waking of Sol.”

“I also have other things to do! I’m not just here to make the sky pretty you know!” the teen hissed.

Giving a gentle, and knowing, smile, Yuuri replied. “Of course. I didn’t expect you not to be. Now give us just a few more minutes and we’ll be out of you hair. At least for the most part.”

Yuuri added the last part with a slight nod toward the door. Dawn smirked and sat upright.

“No. Alone is preferred today. But thank you anyway.”

With a slight touch of actual surprise, “Oh!” was all that Yuuri said before he smiled and turned back to his Advisor and Viceroy.

+++++++

About twenty minutes had passed between the Court _finally_ clearing out, and Yuri doing his ritual of decorating the morning. After finishing, he glanced at his work and realized that Luna was still out. Was that intentional? 

“That idiot can’t even do his job properly without being sidetracked! Guess I’ll have to go now. Let him know to go finish his job.” The boy muttered to himself. 

Bowing in the direction of the sunrise, his way of asking pardon when no one else was in the Court, he made his way to the corridor leading to Selene. Trudging down the hall, he muttered curses to himself about how this was valuable practice time, and how Yuuri is a fool for not paying attention, and things of the like. Storming through the palace and to the two giant doors that marked the King’s room, he tossed the doors open and prepared to yell, but no one was there to receive his anger. Sucking his teeth, he began his search, scouring every inch of the grand palace until he arrived at the dance studio.

Looking in he saw Yuuri, skirts abandoned and only wearing leggings and his leotard, a sight Viktor would have died a hundred times to see. The King was dancing, no routine in particular, just moving gracefully about the room. The child paused to watch the dark haired boy dance across the room, almost in a trance, before realizing there was another with him. Another dark haired boy, but not the one he had figured.

His heart skipped a beat.

There. In the room with Night. Was his Guard. In a loose fitted shirt and billowing capris pants, dancing alongside the King, was his Guard. Granted his movements were by no means as gracefully exaggerated as his more slender counterpart, his features were still elegant in their own way.

Dawn couldn’t recall the other being that fluent when he was showing him dance steps recently.

His heart skipped another beat.

Did they just make eye contact or was that his imagination?

Breathing became a chore. Focus became a task. Managing a steady rhythm to his heart was more work than required.

“-ri? Yuri? Dawn!” came a voice from in front of him suddenly.

“What!” the child snapped, coming back to the now.

“Are you alright? You seemed to be a bit out of it.” He realized now it was the King.

“I’m fine! I came to tell you that you left Luna out!”

“Oh! She will set on her own today. She was wanting to speak with Sol for a while. It had been such a long time since they shared a sky without outshining the other. But I thank you.”

“Pft! You could have let me know sooner so I didn’t have to track you down.” He mumbled.

Giving his trademark soft, close eyed smile, he asks, “Well, would you like to stay? You can practice with us. I was going to be down here just a bit longer before I decided to return to my room for the day.”

Trying to hum in indifference, he makes the mistake of glancing behind the King to be greeted by a small smile from the Guard. Yuri feels his body go rigid before a warmth washes over him. Looking to the floor he scoffs at the idea.

“I guess I could teach you two something.”

“Then it’s settled! Do you need something to change into? I’m sure I can find you something to wear. Minami is about your size.” Yuuri chirped, rushing over to a small chest and searching for clothing. “Aha! Here! Go ahead and change. We’ll be waiting!”

Taking the clothes thrusted at him, a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. He proceeds to a small room off the side of the studio, that he hadn’t noticed last time, and begins to change.

When he re-enters the cozy studio, he is wearing a soft, muted, blue leotard with silverish leggings. The oversized legwarmers, that he insisted on wearing, are a deeper blue and peppered in star dust. The only part of his original outfit being his pastel orange and red slippers, which were actually pretty great for ballet. 

Glowing, shoulder length, blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail. The tip just brushing the nape of his neck as it swings. Dawn rubbed his bare arms, feeling slightly exposed at the amount of skin showing that he didn’t normally show, and flushed as he looked towards the floor. Once he noticed the eyes and smiles on him, he came back to himself.

“What are you two gawking at! Come on! Let’s do this dance thing!”

With a small nod from the other two, they all mimicked Night’s starting position. They followed his routine in silence. It wasn’t any dance in particular, just something to warm up and stretch to. After a moment, when everyone seemed limber enough, Night turned to the two younger males and questioned if they’d like to learn a dance that he had been working on with Minako. Shrugging, Dawn agreed and Otabek remained indifferent.

“Alright, granted she says that this isn’t really a dance for…” a pause as he glanced at the blonde with the short fuse, “ _younger_ audiences, I can still show it to you anyway. Because it’s fun.”

“I’m not a child if that’s what you’re implying.” Came the sharp retort.

“Didn’t say that. Now follow my lead if you can keep up.” Night grinned.

Accepting the underlying challenge, Dawn grinned in return, laughing under his breath. The Guard couldn’t fight the small smile that he now wore, reading the friendly competitive air of the room. For a good amount of time, the two boys followed the King’s movements flawlessly. By the second take, Otabek had taken a seat, feeling as though he wasn’t as graceful as this dance intended him to be. Which was fine, because now he could spectate easier.

Watching as both of the star speckled dancers glided across the floor, bodies swaying rhythmically to the beat, the older teen began to notice the movements held a certain _hypnotic_ air to them. Especially coming from one in particular. 

Night moved with a more sensual grace. One that spoke of his maturity, his knowledge of the subject that was being touched on through the dance and the music. When he moved, it was as though he was one with the beat. There was no doubt that he knew what he was doing.

Dawn, on the other hand, moved as though he were learning the meaning. As if he were testing the waters for, maybe not the first time, but it was definitely new to him. There was an air of sensual innocence. If he really wanted to, he could tap into it further. His movements were in tune with the music, but it wasn’t like the King’s. His allure was channeled through the strum of the violins, however, there was still an overlying prudence visible.

It didn’t change his beauty. Or how enthralled Otabek found himself with the other.

When the music ended this time, the duo stopped to catch their breaths and have a seat. Sprawling out on his back, as regally as a drunkard in the gutter, Yuri threw an arm over his eyes and panted, grinning wide.

“Not bad, not bad at all. Though I didn’t expect you of all people to dance like this.” Came his winded voice through gasps.

A small laugh resonated from the male leaning against the mirrors. “I’m rather impressed at how well you followed every move.”

“Think I couldn’t keep up? You forget that my mornings consist of dancing.”

“I never said that. I’m just impressed that you were able to get the gist in just a couple of run-throughs.” Rising to his feet with a slight groan, the King walks over to the flattened out child and offers a hand, “Well, I’m going to call that a day for myself. Am I okay to assume that you’ll be staying here?”

Taking the hand and pulling himself up with it, Dawn replies, “I guess so. I do have a routine to practice now.”

“Just don’t let Minako see you doing that. She’ll gladly have my head for showing you a dance that ‘innocent children shouldn’t learn'.” Yuuri laughed.

“I’ll just tell her that I’m not a child.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at this. He knew enough about Yuri to know what kind of argument to expect between the fanged teen and his venomous Advisor. With a nod to both of the boys, Yuuri did a small rotation before bowing and heading out the door.

“Show off!” Dawn shouted behind him, earning him another laugh.

A moment of silence held the room the instant the door shut, and Yuri felt instantly exposed again. Grasping at his bare arms, he casted a glance to the floor and nervously rubbed his slipper against its glossy surface. Keeping his head low, he looked at their reflections in the mirror and was shocked for a brief moment to realize the other child was staring back at him. A small, yet warm, smile placed just carefully on his normally stoic face.

“What are you looking at?” the younger snapped, with more bite than intended, but that didn’t seem to affect the other.

“Anything in the mirror.” He shrugged, his tone even seemed warmer than normal. “What do you think I’m staring at?”

Sucking his teeth, he turned his back to the mirror and crossed his arms a little more stubbornly. “Hell if I should know! That’s why I asked!”

“You know, for someone who cares for the sun, you certainly can be very cold.” Otabek teased gently.

“Not like you have place to talk. This is the most emotion I’ve seen from you in the… how many months have we been friends?”

“Hm… I’d say about five now? And I’d also say you are lying about the amount of emotion you’ve seen me show.” The dark haired teen said, resting his cheek on his hand.

Turning to face the boy directly, his hands found their way to his hips as he struck a very diva-esque pose. “Lying? I can imitate you ninety percent of the time. You wanna see it?”

“Sure.”

The blonde stood at attention and wiped his face of all expression, staring blankly at the wall past the boy he was mimicking. A laugh that filled the room jarred the boy from his imitation as he looked to its source. Otabek was wholeheartedly laughing. His smile was wide showing all of his teeth, eyes were shut, head thrown back against the wall. He was laughing. Yuri felt his heart stutter and trip in its beating.

Otabek. Was gorgeous.

_‘What the hell are you thinking! Get it together! Control yourself! You’re not even like that!’_

He waged an internal war on himself as he fought the flurry of thoughts that started to coat his mind in a blanket of dizziness.  
Had the room always been spinning?

When the other had finally bought himself under control, he wiped a small tear from his eye and looked to Yuri, wide grin still in place.

“Okay. _This_ is definitely the most emotion I’ve shown. My sister doesn’t even get laughs like this from me, and she’s crazy. You should meet her one time, I’m sure you’d get along wonderfully.” Calming down further he looks to the younger teen, who has his hands on his hips, all of his weight placed on his right leg as he looks displeased. “I could imitate you if you wish?”

“Oh please! Let me see this!”

“Okay, just a moment.”

Running over to the chest, he grabs out a couple items and runs into the changing room. When he returns, he’s wearing a ridiculous yellow something on his head that covers his right eye and Yuri’s cape. Yuri also notes that he’s scooting out on his knees. His brows are furrowed as he slides across the floor and takes his place in front of the mirror. Dramatically opening the cape, he crosses his arms and huffs.

“I’m the new King of Day! Viktor is an idiot, so is Yuuri, so I’m going to rule over Luna and Selene as well!” he claps twice and then inches over to a chair and sits on it as Dawn had on the throne several times.

“That’s not me! Though Viktor and Yuuri are idiots…”

“Okay, okay, fine. How about this?” Otabek clears his throat and tries again, “I am the best member of Day’s court and everyone should know that! I also stare at my best friend all the time though I think he doesn’t notice!”

A heavy, steadily deepening, red sweeps up the smaller's face and slowly overtakes his ears. “I… I don’t do that!”

The dark haired teen simply looks at him, knowing better than that. “If you say so I’ll pretend to not notice.”

“Well you stare at me too!” Dawn tries for an argument.

“It’s not that I’m trying to be inconspicuous about it.” He says softly, sitting upright with a small grin.

Yuri chokes on air as he can feel the heat increase in his face. That was _not_ what he was hoping to hear. Not that he was hoping that the other would say he never intended to look at him. His thoughts were a whirlwind now in his mind, a hand shot up over his mouth as he felt a wave of dizziness and nausea sweep over him in a quick and intense motion.

The room definitely hadn’t been spinning like this.

And he definitely had a heartbeat before he came here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I tried to keep the boys in character while also creating a character about them and how they would act alone in a comfortable setting. I think I got that.   
> I also find the two of them imitating each other to be adorable, also considering how much Beka exaggerated Yuri's shortness. Cuz these are things I see happening in my mind.  
> I had no control over this chapter, I went on autopilot and HCs took over. Please don't kill me! And don't hate me for making Yuri faint. I feel as though he would be a fragile little child who's heart _really_ couldn't handle a confession like that from his crush.  
>  Either way, we've gotten a further progression of OtaYuri, we'll see where it goes from here! ^_^


	7. Don't Have a Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Otabek _really_ wishes he didn't have a little sister  
>  And that he didn't confide in her so much  
> Also Yuri is a kitten, and cuddle buddies!

When he woke up, he was in a dimly lit room, laying on a bed of navy blue satin sheets. He was still in the dance clothes he was in earlier, only his hair was now down and spilling over the pillow. Where was he? It certainly wasn’t Theia. It was too dark for that. And there were stars everywhere. He bolted upright and grabbed his head.

The room was spinning again.

“You’re awake. Be careful, I don’t need you passing out again.” Otabek’s voice was soothing.

“Again?”

“Yea. I don’t quite know what happened, but one minute you were arguing with me, well trying to, and the next you were clutching your mouth and stomach. And then you just fell to the floor. I didn’t want to worry either of the Kings, so I just bought you back to my room until you woke up.”

Everything came back to the blonde in a flash of images and muffled sounds.

_‘It’s not that I’m trying to be inconspicuous about it'._

The words hit him like a truck again and he instinctively grabbed at his stomach. Otabek reached a hand out and grabbed his shoulder, leaning down to look him in the eyes.

“Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?” his voice laced with worry.

Yuri shook his head slightly, swallowing hard as he regained himself. “No, I’m fine. I just… it was just passing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” the blonde was confused.

“I know why you fainted. I shouldn’t have said what I said. Even if it was truthful.” He let his hand slide from the boy’s shoulder as he spoke. “I must have shocked you by saying that. And you passed out. I am very sorry.”

Feeling a shift in the air of the room, and how the other’s tone was becoming more formal, Yuri did his best to recover the situation.

“That’s not why I passed out.” He laughed as Otabek looked to him, raising an eyebrow in question. “Yea, it wasn’t that. I’m actually quite flattered that you look at me. But I passed out because your impression of me made me that sick. You really need to work on your acting skills Beka.”

Only half of that sentence being a lie, he capped it off with a wide, child-like smile. Between the look he was getting, and the nickname sounding so innocent, the elder couldn’t help but smile and laugh. Though laughing was more of nerves presenting themselves the only way they knew how. Taking this as a sign of everything being alright, Yuri allowed himself to laugh as well. A short moment had passed before silence drifted in again. Staring at the Child of Day, the Guard fought with himself briefly before rising to his feet and laughing once more under his breath.

“You really can’t lie properly. But it’s okay.” He said, the warm tone reserved for Dawn resurfacing.

“What do you mean? I’m not lying.”

A small nod, “If that’s what you insist, that’s what I’ll believe. Now go ahead and get changed so you can head back to the Court before night fall.”

“No.” came the defiant voice.

Otabek spun around to look at the smaller boy, questioning him silently. Sliding out of the bed himself, he crossed his arms against his chest and stood firm.

“I’m not changing. And I’m not going back. If I go back anywhere it’s to the studio.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. Now you can stay here or follow me or go to the Court with Night, I don’t care. But I have a dance that I need to practice to make just right.”

Ending the argument there, he stormed off into the direction of the mirrored room, passing a few familiar, and shocked, faces on his way. 

Once there, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was still a bit visibly shaken from earlier, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Having bought his music with him, he sat a small device on the floor and pressed play, taking a couple steps back and taking his starting position. He took a steadying breath and began. He twirled, arms wrapping around himself or reaching over his head occasionally, sometimes with his leg outstretched. The entire time his eye were closed as he danced. He had the routine more or less memorized to the point where he knew if he messed up without looking. He could measure the exact beat in which his foot needed to hit the ground, or his hand needed to be above his head. When the music had come to an end, he stood, winded, looking in the mirror at his reflection.

He was still alone in the room. Otabek hadn’t followed him like he had suspected that he would. Dawn shrugged it off. That was okay, he guessed, it wasn’t like he could expect the Night’s Guard to follow him _everywhere_. Though, part of him half expected as much. After a brief respite, he walked over to the small stereo in which Yuuri’s music still sat. With a small chuckle, he pressed the play button and took his place in front of the mirror. 

He wasn’t quite sure why he was doing this, dancing to this song again, but he was doing it. When the strum of the guitar echoed in the still room, Yuri closed his eyes and began to move. He focused his whole being on feeling the individual note of each instrument. The movement of his body with each note. Being aware of each small detail down to the breath he took and when he took it. He growled, knowing his body was tense. He had to be better than that idiot King. Yea, he was older, and probably practiced longer, and probably knew how he was supposed to move to a song that sounded like this; but Yuri knew he could do better.

Trudging back over to the stereo, he pressed the back button and took his position again. Taking a large breath, he allowed his body to relax further. This time, when he moved, he could feel that it was more fluid. Each step, spin, clap, was an extension of himself. His eyes closed as he danced now, feeling more confident, and a smile slipped across his lips. When the music came to an end, and he dramatically struck the finishing pose, with a small stomp, he was shaken from his calm by a steady clap. When he turned, he was surprised by whom he saw.

“I should kill Night for showing you that dance, I specifically told him not to teach any of the younger members of _either_ court, but he did it anyway. Still, you make it work for you.” Minako said calmly.

“As I told him, I’m not a child.” he said in a calm growl.

“And as I said, no one younger. You are an innocent child. And before you even ask I can tell by how you move. This routine is not made for someone like you.”

“So, what of it?”

“What of it is that you shouldn’t be doing this. But I can’t stop you now that you know. Either way, what are you doing here alone? I heard that the King had left you here with his Knight.”

“He had, but he’s back at his room. And I’m about to be leaving too.” The teen said as he picked up his small music device and made for the door.

“King Yuuri favors you, a lot. And gives you more than what you seem to be thankful for.”

“He allows me to visit, which is no different from any other member of my court. I have a friend here that I visit, not unlike anyone else. The only difference is I’m allowed to practice here. And I have thanked him.”

Minako’s mouth curled into a small grin, “I’m not trying to start an argument. I’m also not talking about things as simple as that. But then again, that’s your innocence showing.” Turning to walk out the door before the blonde child, she pauses, “It’s cute though. Don’t change just yet. Hang on to that pure naivety just a bit longer.”

With that, she made her leave allowing the child to process, or attempt to, what she just said. Yuri was confused. What was she even getting at. What did Night give him aside from these things? And why did she call him naïve? Simply brushing the whole encounter off, he trudges back to the Knight's room to change back into his normal clothes. Though he was getting use to the leotard, he did quite miss his sleeves.

The tights and leg warmers could stay though.

+++++++

When Dawn had returned to the Knight's room, he was surprised to find it was empty. He had been sure that the other had stayed, and it wasn’t time for the King to awaken Luna was it? Either way, Yuri was alone now. In a huge room. Full of glittering stars, with a glass wall that made the room seem to expand to infinity, making him feel… _lonely_? Sighing, he searches the room until his gown is found and begins the routine of slinking out of spandex and reaching the zipper on the back of his royal robes.

“Well, he’s definitely different from some of the people here. He’s pretty funny when he wants to be, but it’s a different sense of humor. He’s not that tall, but not short either, and –”

“Is he cute?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Do you like him?” 

“Why are you even asking me that?”

“Oh my god you like him!”

“I don’t like him!”

“Yes you do! It’s all over your face big brother! You’re even blushing and you _never_ blush! Aw! Don’t worry! I won’t tell him. Yet.”

“Don’t you dare open your mouth, hear me?”

The voices were coming closer to the door now, but Yuri paid it no mind, fighting to reach his hands behind his back to zip up the gown. Why did it have to be in the back?

“Either way, is he cute?” the second voice chimed in a more sing-song tone.

A slight pause. “I mean, I guess he is. In a pure but evil kind of way. Like he comes off as sweet, but could probably claw your eyes out if you cross him.” Tossing the door open and continuing the conversation, “I kinda like it.”

Noticing the change in his little sister’s expression, he turns his attention to the room. Eyes widening, his normally blue cheeks turning to midnight slowly, he’s greeted by the sight of Dawn struggling to reach the zipper that he managed to get stuck just above the small of his back.

Taking notice of the new company himself, Yuri let’s out a nervous giggle before defaulting to his normal favor of yelling.

“Don’t just stand there and stare! Help me!”

Otabek was frozen in place and completely unable to think. His sister, however, made her way over to the boy and remedied the situation. Getting the zipper loose and pulling it all the way up to the collar, clipping that shut for him as well.

Flattening out the gown, he turns to the girl and smiles politely, “Thank you, young miss.” He punctuates the sentence with a kiss on the back of her hand.

With a small giggle and a curtsy, “You’re quite welcome, Prime Minister Dawn.”

“So I take it that you’re this guy’s little sister?”

“Mhm.” She nods happily. “My name is Serik, I’m almost ten, and I enjoy playing with some of the other children in this kingdom. As well as playing with my big brother!”

“Well I’m glad you have other kids to play with. By the way, my name is --”

“Yuri. Big brother told me. He told me a _lot_ about you.” The grin on her face widened as she spoke.

Casting a blue-green gaze to the slightly flustered blue male, he smirks, “Really now? What kind of things did he tell you about me?”

“Oh! Well he told me that… mmm!” 

Covering his sister’s mouth quickly, he turned her toward the door and started making his way back out with her. “And I think that’s enough. Don’t you have to go find the triplets and watch them? I’m sure Yuuko was asking you to do that! Ew!”

Using her ace in the hole, licking the palm of his hand, she’s released and rushes back over to Dawn. “He thinks you’re really cute but told me not to tell you but I’m not going to keep that secret!” she blurts.

As Yuri crosses his arms and looks to the completely flushed teen, smirk grown wider now. “Is that so?”

“Serik. Leave. Now.” Otabek attempted to growl.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry big brother! I’ll leave now!” She giggled and turned to Dawn, bowing. “It really was nice to meet you. I’m sure I’ll see more of you.”

“It was nice to meet you too. We’ll have to talk more.”

“Yes, yes!”

With a huge smile on her face, she turns and bolts out the doors, leaving the two teens alone. Placing a hand on his hip, Yuri looked to the dark haired boy and waited. There was either going to be an explanation or an awkward silence, and he was willing to wait out either. No matter what, he was getting an answer to the unspoken question.

After a long moment of pained silence, the Knight finally spoke. “Look, my sister likes to talk a lot. About everything. So don’t really pay that much attention to what she says.”

“So you’re telling me that she was lying just then?”

“I’m telling you that she says a lot of things to embarrass me.”

“Hm. So you never once told her that you thought I was cute?” his question was met with silence, shrugging and grabbing the leotard from the bed he continued, “Damn, and here I was hoping you’d say yes. Oh well. Either way, I should probably be heading back now. It’s almost time for you to head down to the Sky Court anyway.”

Making his way for the doors, he’s stopped in his tracks by a slightly cracking voice.

“Well, no. It’s not. I mean it is, but it’s not.”

“What does that mean?” Dawn replied, turning to face the nerve ridden boy.

“I mean that there are other guards down there tonight. And that King Yuuri gave me a free night. So no, I don’t have to leave.”

Otabek stared intently at the smaller boy before diverting his attention to the floor. His nerves were shot, no thanks to his sister, and that made this whole situation that much more difficult. Before she had opened her mouth, he was going to suggest them walking around and hanging out a bit more. Maybe even being able to show off what he knew in regards to dancing. But now that Serik had said what she did, truthful as it was, he couldn’t even muster the courage to ask the blonde to stay longer. But he didn’t have to.

“So I guess that means that I don’t have to leave either?” his voice breaking the silence, he tossed the garment on the bed and plopped down himself, “Guess I can make myself comfortable then?”

“Um…sure?” the Knight was sure to have a heart attack at any moment now.

Flopping back on the bed, Yuri looked up to the ceiling, now noticing that you could clearly see the expanse of night outside. He turned so that he could properly look at the other boy and flashed two rows of bright, white teeth.

“So what should we do then? Considering we have more time to hang out?”

“I…didn’t really have anything planned.”

“Well then I’m going to go to sleep.”

“We could talk?”

“Or you could sleep too? You’ve been up since last night. And unlike you, I _have_ to work. My idiot doesn’t like to wake up without me, and without him there’s no sun. In short, people freeze to death without me doing my job.” Yuri spoke as he shimmied his way up the bed and under the covers. 

_‘He’s serious about this. He’s going to sleep. And in_ my _bed. What do I do?’_ Otabek’s thoughts were in a whirlwind, but before he could process everything, he found himself laying on top of the blankets next to the small blonde child. Yuri was already curled into a ball, cuddling the pillow, eyes shut and drifting into sleep. 

“Are you just going to stare at me the whole time?” Yuri muttered, not opening his eyes. “If you want to talk we can. I can’t guarantee how long I’ll stay awake though.”

“That’s fine. What would you like to talk about?”

A small shrug. “Anything?”

There was a brief moment of silence before the bedding rustled slightly. The bright child stretched for a moment before managing to wiggle his way closer to the pale blue teen leaning back against the headboard. An arm draped over his waist and his whole body went rigid. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t move the child, who was now snoring softly. He also couldn’t let him stay there. Could he?

The blonde nuzzled into him more.

Another second of confusion and contemplation passed before Otabek gave in and placed an arm over the younger’s shoulder, his other hand running over his face as he smiled to himself. This was definitely a situation he hadn’t imagined happening, but here we are.

It wasn’t very long before he was asleep himself. Yuri curled up on him like a small kitten curling into the litter for a nap. Otabek, finally relaxing his tensed body, found himself pulling the boy in closer as he allowed himself to join Yuri in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAH! So this is by far my favorite chapter!  
> I introduce Otabek's HC'd little sister because I friggin love her to pieces. As far as I know, she was created by [@tecochet](https://tecochet.tumblr.com/). We hadn't named her yet/she was given various names. I chose to name her Serik, which in Kazakh is "Supporter" or "Traveler". I felt that she's a support system of sorts to her big brother (which he regrets now...cough) so the name was fitting.   
> Either way, we get a little sister, we get a flustered Beka (cuz I'm sure his sister is the only person who can break him that easily), we get the "HOLY HELL I'VE JUST SEEN SOME PART OF MY CRUSH BARE!!!", and we get CUDDLE BUDDIES!!! Cuz those two are cuddlers even if they're just friends and you can't tell me otherwise!  
> Either way I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and will post that when it's finished! Thank you for all the support! You're all beautiful! ~3~


	8. Nothing Like a Storm at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion. Lots of confusion.  
> And teen angst.  
> And "WHO IS TAKING MY BABY FROM ME!"  
> "NOT YOUR CHILD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be chapters! And there are!  
> Don't ask about the summary, that's the best I can do without saying too much. Either way, enjoy dears!

A light rapping at the door caused the boys to stir, but not enough to wake them. The knock came once more, causing them to shift just a bit more, but remain asleep. Not gaining an answer, the person entered the room, cautiously, and smiled upon viewing the sight before them. Otabek was laying on his side with one arm under his head, the other thrown about Yuri’s small waist. In turn, Yuri was laying with his face buried into Otabek’s chest, one arm across the boy, the other, a fist clutching at his shirt. The mess of the blankets suggesting that their legs were tangled together as well. Phichit, never missing an opportunity, pulled a camera from his robe and quietly snapped the picture before doing what he was sent there to do.

“Yuri, it’s time for you to head down to the Court. You may want to wake up.” Dusk coaxed as he gently nudged the boy.

“Ugh! Go away Viktor. Let me sleep.” He replied groggily, rubbing his face into the boy's chest further.

“I’m not Viktor, and as much as I would love to let you sleep here, I can’t. Now do wake up, Dawn.” He spoke louder this time, shaking the boy a tad bit harder.

Another groan came from the blonde as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. Rolling onto his back, he took a second to wake before realizing the situation. He was in bed. With Otabek. Phichit was there. But he was still clothed. But they were both under the covers. And Beka’s legs were still wrapped around one of his own. His expression fell flat before everything hit him at once, causing him to scream and wake the sleeping Knight.

“What the hell happened! Why are you here! What time is it!” he shouted, surveying the room for answers.

“I don’t know what happened _here_ ,” Phichit said, motioning in the general area of the boys, “but I was sent to collect you so you could begin the waking of Sol.”

“Shit!” flying out of the bed, he breaks for the door, muttering more curses under his breath.

“So. What did happen here?” Phichit questioned with a smile.

“We went to sleep.” Otabek’s reply was simple.

“Hm. So he’s a cuddler?” smile still affixed to his deep ruby face.

“I guess so.” The embarrassed response.

Dusk patted the Knight’s leg and rose to his feet, making for the door. Before he left, he turned and added one last thing.

“You two were so cute sleeping like that, that I almost didn’t want to wake you. But I’m sure Yuuri wouldn’t have been pleased if I hadn’t.”

With that, he left the room and made his way to his own chamber. Humming a light tune as he strolled.

+++++++

Yuri entered the Sky Court, frazzled and unkempt, and took his place at its edge. Bowing deeply, he began to apologize to the sun as he began his dance.

“Sol, I’m sorry. I meant to get down here sooner. I know leaving you with that damn nuisance of a King to wake you is asking a lot. I don’t even know if he’s awake! I didn’t even go back to my own palace! What are they going to say!”

Completing his dance, and his self-argument, he offered obeisance to the sun once more before hurrying towards the doors. As he reached for the handle, it flew open, and in entered the chattering court of King Viktor. Yuri, still tucked behind the door, aimed to make himself somewhat presentable before stepping from behind his cover.

“Chris, meet me in the garden.” He spoke quickly, keeping the request short.

Breaking from his conversation with Georgi, he simply smiled and made his way to meet the child. Once in the garden, he found the blonde sitting on the ground in the very back, overlooking the Ocean of Dreams. Not bothering to look over his shoulder to see who had joined him, he began to speak.

“I spent the night in Selene.”

“Oh?” A short, open-ended reply.

“I stayed in Bek…Otabek’s room.” A small hum. “In his bed. We cuddled.”

With each addition, Yuri’s voice became quieter until it was almost a whisper. Chris simply grinned at the information that was given to him as he took a spot next to the child.

“Did you both enjoy it?”

“I guess. He didn’t push me away.” Yuri shot a quick glance at the King’s closest friend before looking back to the ocean, blush overtaking his pale cheeks. “Actually… he… he pulled me closer.”

Chris didn’t speak, just held a tender expression as he looked to Dawn. When Dawn returned the look, he quickly turned away and drew his knees up, becoming defensive.

“Don’t look at me like that! Say something!”

“Well, what would you like me to say?” the other blonde spoke sweetly.

“Anything! Tell me if that was right or wrong or something!” Yuri grabbed his legs tighter, growling into them. “I just… feel weird. Not a bad weird, but… not a good weird? I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Well it sounds to me like you have a little bit of a dilemma.” Rising to his feet, and ruffling the top of the smaller blonde’s head, he laughs. “I don’t think I can help you at this point. The only thing I can offer you right now would be to follow your heart. Whatever that says can’t be wrong. It’s gotten you this far, right?”

Dawn remained in his balled up position in silence as Chris took his leave. Reaching under his gown, he began toying with the leg warmers that he still wore from earlier. A tiny smirk slipping across his face as thoughts played through his mind of the day before.

Maybe, just maybe, his heart hadn’t been wrong so far.

+++++++

Yuri hadn’t realized how long he had stayed in the garden for, or that he had fallen asleep while there. Sitting up and stretching, he yawned, before falling back onto the grass. He stared up to the sky in the Eos Garden, which swirled between a constant state of dawn and dusk. As an arm covered his eyes, he thought to himself about everything. About his conversation with Chris, which solved next to nothing. About the day before and their events. About having passed out, and then being caught in the midst of changing. How freely Serik spoke of Beka’s thoughts of him. And how he, impulsively, crawled into the Knight’s bed and cuddled up to him. But most importantly, how he _knowingly_ spent most of the night ensuring they kept close contact with each other.

This bought about a whole new series of thoughts. 

The warmth that emanated from the other. It wasn’t overbearing, but just enough to keep him warm without a blanket in that chilled realm. The gentle touch that came from the other, despite his size in comparison. The scent that wrapped around Dawn and filled his nose with every breath. 

_Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum._

What the hell was going on! Why was his heart suddenly racing? And his mind full of only thoughts of the other boy? He wasn’t like that. They were just friends who fell asleep… in each other’s arms. But that wasn’t anything too serious! Right? Yuri growled as he ripped grass from the ground under his outstretched hand.

“What did the garden ever do to you?” a bright, yet calm voice called from beyond his view.

Rolling over, he was greeted by a warm smile from his King. Rolling _back_ over, he groaned.

“What do you want?”

“I was just checking in on you. You seem to be happier, but also a little more distraught. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. Not as your King, but as a friend.”

Yuri arched a bit to look above his head and snorted, “I’m fine. But thank you for asking.”

Taking the unspoken invitation, Viktor laid next to his second in command and stared at the sky. They laid together in silence for a moment, allowing the bugs and birds to sing their song, filling in the gaps. 

“Are you coming back to the Palace this evening, or are you a permanent resident of Selene?” Viktor laughed.

“I haven’t decided.”

“Hm. Well, I think you should come to the palace. I have something you may want to see. You can invite your friend as well. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t know if he’d want to come to Theia. Considering he’s more the quiet type and all of you are…” turning his head slightly, he stared at the male next to him, implying the rest.

“If that’s a issue, I can assure that everyone is on their best behavior. I wouldn’t want to mess anything up for you if you’re impressing a friend.”

Yuri cocked his, one visible, eyebrow and let out a breath of disbelief. Viktor smiled and turned his gaze away.

“Okay, okay, I wouldn’t want to try at least. Whatever happens while he’s there is out of my control though. For any of the court members.”

“So then I won’t invite him.” Yuri replied smugly, more or less to jar a reaction from his elder. It worked.

“Yuri, no! I wanna meet this friend of yours who keeps stealing my son away from me every day!” he shrieked, rolling over to hug the boy.

“Get off of me! And I am _not_ your son!” the blonde said, trying to pry Day off of him.

“But you’re like my son! I’ve watched you grow up and have taken care of you and taught you how to dance!”

“That last part was Lilia.”

“Well I was there helping and that counts for something right? Now please let me meet your friend! Even if you bring him and it’s just the three of us for a moment. I need to know who’s stealing my baby away from me!” he continued to latch on to the child.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not your son and to get off of me!”

“Until you tell me that I’m getting to meet your new friend in _our_ palace!”

Growling internally, Dawn sighed in defeat, “Fine! I’ll invite him over! But just you and Chris can meet him. No one else, no intruders, no peeking, from anyone!”

“Thank you, Yura! I knew you loved your father!” he shouted, kissing the top of the boy’s head.

“For the last time you damn idiot, you are not my father!”

“But I’m so proud that I feel like I am!”

“For the love of God leave before I change my mind!” Dawn shouted, his tone being the only thing increasing.

“I’ll tell Chris to be ready! We’ll meet him tonight!” turning to practically dance out of the garden, Viktor adds, “Your uncle will be so excited!”

“Stop deciding who my family is you dumb ass!” he shouted with a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

+++++++

Yuuri was the first member of his court to make it down to the throne room, waking Luna earlier as so she might see Sol blushing as he set. He greeted King Viktor in passing, stopping to talk with him briefly and allowing the other King to gently caress his cheek. It had been this way every so often since a few weeks after the Lunar Eclipse Gala, and Yuri wasn’t sure which made him more sick, this sight or the memory of that night. Casually strolling to the high backed, deep sapphire and gold chair, he smiled at the boy who sat in it playing with a speck of sunlight.

“Good evening Dawn. How have you been?” Night questioned tenderly, treading as lightly as possible.

“Fine. I want to borrow your guard for the night.” The blonde replied, calm and casual as if asking what color is the sky.

“Hm. I thought I would have had to pry more.”

“I know Viktor told you to expect the question of me already. So I figured I would cut to the chase.” Flicking the sun drop away, he rose to his feet and looked up to the King. “I also …never mind.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri pressed.

“Yea I’m sure. So can I borrow him or no?”

“He is yours for the night. I have other guards to stand watch if need be.”

“Thanks.” Making his way for the exit and toward Selene, he’s stopped.

“Make sure to go easy on him. And not you so much as everyone else. I know the members of your court can be a little more… forthright?”

“That’s putting it delicately.”

With that he made his way to the hall to intercept the Knight.

Heading down the hall toward the Sky Court, the dark haired teen was spun around by a small, orange blur. Being dragged, he looked at Yuri and questioned silently. Not even stopping to look back, Dawn could feel the unspoken question being asked.

“You’re getting changed and coming with me. There’s something we need to do to get Viktor off my ass.” Yuri spoke, on a mission.

“Something we need to do?”

“Yea.” Stopping in front of the guard’s door, he motions for him to go in. “He wants to meet you. Not for anything bad, just to meet you.”

Otabek raises an eyebrow which is met with a gentle shove into the room and a demand to hurry up. It doesn’t take long for the Guard to change, granted it would have been quicker if Dawn didn’t have his constant input, and they make their way to Theia. 

“Okay, so fair warning, they’re all loud idiots. Well, Chris isn’t always an idiot. Mila is just annoying to me. And Georgi… Is going through a lot right now. Just don’t make eye contact with them and you’ll be fine. Contact is considered a challenge. They’re like wild dogs honestly.”

Otabek laughed a bit, “I’ll make sure to remember that.”

“And one last thing! I’m sure they’re going to do everything in their power to embarrass me. Don’t answer _anything_ that sounds like a loaded question. Got it?” he said, straightening the boy’s clothing in front of the huge, golden doors leading to his palace.

“Yura. It’s going to be fine.” His voice was low and quiet. A slight, gentle curve to his lips.

Yuri’s breathing caught in his throat, his heart raced, and he could feel a warmth pooling in his cheeks. Why? It’s not like he had said anything? Or had he? Shaking his head a bit, to release the trance, Dawn nods once and throws open the doors.

“Where’s the grey haired idiot?” the child shouted, sure to gain Viktor’s immediate attention.

“You and I both know it’s platinum at best! Now stop being mean!” Viktor shouted, crossing the entry hall quickly. “Ah! You must be the one that’s stealing all of my son’s time!”

“I am not your son!” Yuri growled.

Otabek smiled and kneeled before the King. “Captain of the Royal Guard of Night. Sir Otabek Altin.”

“Don’t kneel for him!” came the blonde.

“So formal! I like him. Yuri, he’s a keeper!” Viktor teased.

“I will take him back to Selene if you keep this up!”

“No, no! Alright, this way, we’re going to the Solar Garden to eat and talk in a little more privacy.”

Rising to his feet, Otabek follows behind the King, chatting mildly about this and that. Yuri follows behind them, small fists by his sides. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KA;JOIEEJ!!!  
> Okay, so I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, mainly the beginning and the parts with Viktor talking to Yuri. In the beginning, I had Yuri assess the situation and realize they were still dressed because...he's in a kingdom with Chris and Viktor. Most of what he heard when someone ends up in a bed with someone else, clothes are usually optional. So him being pure, he's concerned.  
> As for the interaction with Viktor, I wanted it to be like "MY DEAR SON I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WHY WON'T YOU INTRODUCE YOUR ~~(BOY)~~ FRIEND TO ME!?!" "Cuz I'm _NOT_ your son!"  
>  I think that got across lol. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, working on chapter 9. ~~(Not sorry for the slow burn cuz their confusion is so adorable lol)~~


	9. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Chris get to meet Yuri's new friend  
> There's loaded questions  
> And loaded situations  
> In short: RIP Yura, we will remember you fondly  
>  ~~I am not sorry~~

Being as, what Mila at one point has called, _extra_ as they were, Chris and Viktor had set up a round table with four chairs in the center of the Solar Garden. The set up was surrounded with various flowers of different hues, mostly reds, blues, and yellows. The table was dressed in an elegant cerulean table cloth that had suns, moons, and stars scattered about it. _‘To be more accommodating for our Lunar guest'_ , Yuri would come to find out later. Atop that lovely cloth were various foods, most of which Viktor simply insisted they have because the residents of Gaia ate these pretty little things and so they must be enjoyed in Theia as well. It was another thing that Dawn grew annoyed of. Viktor led the young duo to the table, where Chris stood to greet them, and Yuri let out an audible huff of irritation.

“So good to meet you. I’m honored that Dawn decided that I could be one of the lucky ones to meet you. Christophe Giacometti, I'm in control of making sure Day has the prettiest colors. I also make the rainbows appear in the right light.” He smiled and extended a hand to the light blue male. “You may call me Chris though.”

Taking the hand and giving it one, firm shake, Otabek introduced himself. It felt somewhat awkward for him not to bow, however if this was how things were done here in Theia, who was he to disobey custom. As everyone moved to take a seat, Otabek took it upon himself to quickly pull out the chair for Dawn before he had the chance to do it on his own, causing the boy to blush furiously and grumble. Resisting the urge to smile at the small display of embarrassment, he takes the available seat between Yuri and Chris, silently waiting for a cue. 

“So! Do tell us how you two met!” Viktor beamed, grabbing a small cake of some kind.

“It’s not an exciting story. And why does that matter?” Yuri spat, slouching in his chair. He was already done with this meet and greet.

“Because, Yuri, it’s called small talk and it’s nice to get a small back story.” The King said calmly, then turned his attention back to the Knight. “So, how did you meet?”

“I was still in the Sky Court checking after the citizens of Selene left, and he came in to do his ritual.” The dark haired boy spoke quietly, leaving out some details purposely.

Yuri silently thanked him for that.

Nodding sagely, Viktor takes another small dessert from a plate. “So you just met him like that and ‘Tada! Friends’?”

“Not necessarily. There was stubbornness.” That was said with a quick, sideways glance toward the blonde, which was met with a glance from the other as well.

“Stubbornness? From Yuri? I couldn’t imagine.” Viktor replied sarcastically as he took a sip from his cup.

“Viktor I should –”

“So just how long have you two been friends now?” Chris interjected quickly, saving everyone from the string of potential profanities from the short tempered one.

“I think it may have been at least five months.”

“Hm. And you enjoy his company?” Chris continued, resting his chin in his palm as he leaned in.

“He’s different from the residents of Selene, if that’s what you’re asking.” The Knight replied, dodging the proverbial bullet. Or so he thought.

“In a good way? That is to say, you enjoy him being around a bit more than others of your kingdom?” this question coming from the King who was stirring his drink aimlessly.

Otabek stuttered a bit, not answering the question, but not ignoring it either. The implication of the question was true, to some extent. He did rather enjoy Yuri’s company a bit more than others he knew. There were a lot of things about the blonde that he liked, or rather, admired. But he wouldn’t say that here and now. Especially not with the other sitting next to him. Reading the energy radiating from the blue-toned male, Yuri spoke up.

“Why don’t we talk about something else? Or show him around, or better yet, you guys can leave now?”

“Well leaving now would be rude. He’s a guest and we’re hosting him.” Viktor halfway whined.

“Your Highness, I think we should give them a moment to walk around the Garden, maybe even the palace? We can always come back and talk about if he likes what he saw.” Chris intervened, smirking toward Yuri.

“Better than that!” Day cheered, clapping his hands like an excited child. “I told you that I have a surprise that you both would like, right?”

“This wasn’t it?” Yuri retorted, expression and tone falling flat.

“No. Now if you follow me, I’ll show you!” 

Jumping up from his seat, he made his way to the doors back into the palace. Chris rose not long after and followed, leaving Otabek and Yuri still at the table. As Dawn began to rise to his feet, sliding his chair back, the Guard hopped up and pulled his chair out, yet again.

“Allow me.” he said with a grin in place. One that suggested that he knew what he was doing.

“I can pull my chair out on my own you know!” the bitter child muttered.

“I know. I just wanted to do it for you.” Stepping to the side, he bowed and extended an arm toward the door. “After you, Yura.”

With a slight jolt, the blonde reacted in the only way he knew how at the time. Flicking the top of the Guard’s head he shouted, “Stop being so damn formal for a minute!”

Returning to full height, he smiled at the frustrated boy, “If you say so.”

+++++++

The small group came to a halt in front of a set of giant, golden, embellished doors. Viktor was going on and on about something, Yuri wasn’t quite listening at this point, and then the doors flew open. Behind them lay a room that sparkled like sunlight on raindrops. Floor length mirrors covered two walls, rails being on the other two which overlooked various areas of the sunny sky. There were changing rooms and showers also located on either side, for guys and girls respectively, as Viktor had pointed out. He looked to the small blonde and smiled a wide, heart-shaped, smile, awaiting a response.

“It’s nice.” Yuri said, indifferent.

Viktor’s face fell as his eyes seemed to double in size. “But…I worked so hard to get this in here. Specifically for my son! Christophe, why does your nephew not appreciate what his father has done for him!” 

“You’re not my father and he’s not my uncle for the last time!”

Falling to the floor in a pool of tears, Viktor whines further. “Chris! My son keeps denying me! Where have I failed him!”

“Yuri, please say something nice about this dance room. Viktor really did work hard to get it set up for you specifically.” Chris soothed as he rubbed the sobbing King’s back.

“I guess it is pretty. And it’s bright in here. So that’s a plus.” Taking a moment to do a twirl, he smiles a bit, “And my current slippers work well with the floor. I like it. I guess.”

Almost as though he had never been sad in the first place, Day is back on his feet, cheering with a heart smile in place, “I have done right by my child! Today I’m a proud father! Now, I will leave you boys for a moment. Feel free to dance in here, explore the Garden, whatever. Yuri, just make sure you take a moment to come back to the Court to perform if you make this an all-night thing.”

“Yea, yea I know. Thanks _dad_.”

Granted it was spoken rather sarcastically, Chris still had to fan a swooning Viktor on their way out to the main hall of the palace. Quietly, Dawn started to glide about the room, examining it. Running his fingers over the rails carefully, he made his way over to one of the changing rooms and tiptoed inside. Even that room had a glimmer about it. There were a few lockers, more or less small walk-in closets disguised as lockers, and a few long benches. Walking further in, he spotted the showers. They were more or less private, but still communal. A conversation could be held between two of them. There was also a giant tub in which to soak if you wanted to. Yuri found himself slightly cringing at the idea, but strolled over to its edge and sat, dipping his fingertips into the warm water.

“Your King really went all out.”

The sudden voice in the room caused the smaller boy to jump, landing himself headfirst into the water. Otabek couldn’t consider himself alive if he didn’t laugh. He also couldn’t consider himself alive if Yuri caught him. He was caught. Pulling himself from the water, almost like something out of a horror movie, the teen threw his sopping wet hair from his face and growled. 

“Oh! You have two eyes! I almost thought you only had one for a while there.” The Guard teased, further increasing the likelihood of him not making it out alive.

“You can shut up and leave if you’re not going to help me!” Yuri continued to hiss. Making his way over, Otabek extended a hand to the child, offering to help him out. “On second thought, I don’t need your help.”

With that, the dark haired male found himself falling into the tub as the blonde crawled his way out, laughing hysterically as he made his way to a locker in search of clothes. To his dismay, there were none. Huffing, he made his way to the bathroom to grab a towel instead. He would at least dry off if he couldn’t change. 

Great. No towels either.

“Just like this idiot. Focused on beauty and forgot to get what’s needed!” the boy shouted.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no clothes, no towels, nothing! How are we supposed to do anything in here without them!” sighing in defeat, he turns and makes his way out of the room. “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” the older teen questioned, following blindly.

“My room. I’ve got towels and stuff there.”

“Oh. Okay.” A small hint of nerves picking at his voice.

+++++++

Finally reaching the smaller boy’s room, after several minutes of walking through the brightly colored palace, Dawn tosses the door open and makes his way to the bathroom. The Knight takes a moment, letting everything soak in. His room was amazing. Granted he expected nothing less for the Prime Minister. Especially the one of this kingdom.

The walls were tall, sleek, ivory marble leading into a high, arched gilded ceiling. The windows that decorated the room were all stained glass. Each depicting something different, casting colorful shadows onto the floor. There were various pieces of furniture that decorated the room, but the piece that stood out the most was the _massive_ canopy bed set off to the side of the room. It was a soft yellow in color, with an almost sheer canopy matching the Viceroy’s gown. The bedding, however, was where the personality lie.

“So, what exactly is with your sheets?” Otabek questioned, nodding in their direction.

“You’ve got a problem with my bed?” the boy hisses, making his way from the bathroom.

“It’s just that your color scheme is a little…off?”

“I think my colors are perfectly fine! I like tigers and I like their patterns and so it’s on my bed!” he said, tossing a towel as hard as he could at the boy questioning his tastes.

“I mean. I guess that it’s close to the colors you have in this room.” The Knight teased further, patting himself dry.

“If you’re going to make fun of my room and my design choices, you can leave!”

“Fine, I’ll stop.” He conceded. “So, what should we do now?”

The blonde shrugged, ruffling his hair with the towel as he made his way to his closet. “I don’t know about you, but I’m changing. I can’t stand being in these clothes anymore.”

Raising a finger in protest, Otabek let’s out a small sound before speaking, “You know, I would love to have that luxury as well…”  
He hoped that the trailed off implications would result in something along the lines of ‘oh let me see if someone is your size' or something like that, instead, the blonde gives an answer more typical of his cold self.

“Well then why don’t you find something to change into?” not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he spoke from the closet.

Taking this opportunity to be as spiteful as he possibly could, Otabek makes his way to the boy’s closet and grabs the closest shirt he could. Making his way to the dresser, he stops and finds a pair of pants and continues on to the bathroom.

“Man, I hope these will fit.” He called behind him, ignoring the protests that followed him.

“Open that damn door and give me my clothes back! Beka I know you can hear me! Stop it! I’ll find you something you better not mess up my clothes you idiot!” Yuri shouted, beating on the door relentlessly.

After a moment, allowing the fireball outside a moment to calm down, he exited the bathroom. To his surprise, the room was empty. Had the boy _actually_ gone to get him clothes? No. But if he hadn’t, then where did he go? With a shrug, he decided to take a tour of the room, looking at the lavish decorations. Everything held a color of day time and a streak of gold. Obviously Viktor was a man of extravagant tastes. As he made his way back around to the starting point, he ended his tour by flopping down onto the tiger stripped bed, tucking his arms behind his head as he laid down and closed his eyes. Dawn would have to return at some point.

+++++++

Finally returning to the room after being interrogated by the Ditzy Duo, otherwise known as Chris and Viktor, Yuri entered the room with a set of clothes in hand for the older boy. It, admittedly, took him a while to find something that the Knight could wear. This is considering the only people who would remotely have something he would fit were either female or overbearingly flashy. Granted between Chris and Georgi, he was able to find a pair of pants and a button down shirt that he figured Beka would like. Or at least he would like to see Beka in. He shook his head before entering the room.

“Look, sorry it took so long, I got held…up?”

All thought came to a halt as he looked over to his bed to find the azure teen seemingly sleeping in his clothes. They barely fit the boy, the shirt he wore was still undone and seemed to be stressed to its limits to remain on his arm and under his back all at once. The pants he had found, which Yuri himself hadn't worn in some time, were tightly fitted. Almost a second skin, even. The boy slept, a faint snore could be heard escaping his slightly parted lips. Dawn was finding himself staring way longer than he had intended. He also found himself studying certain parts of the sleeping boy much more than he should. A shuddering breath passed through him as he tried to regain himself. 

_‘Should I go wake him? Or should I let him sleep?’_ the child thought to himself. _‘I feel like I should wake him up, but I don’t want to. What if this is the only time he gets to sleep? What if he visits me cuz that’s the only time he gets breaks? Idiot! What are you thinking! Of course he gets other breaks!’_

Quietly closing the door behind himself, he tiptoed over to the bed and laid the clothes over the footboard. Hesitantly, he stood to the side of the bed and carefully placed his fingers on the fleece blanket below. His breathing quivered as his trembling fingers began to reach out on their own. What was he doing? Well if he had known he wouldn’t be asking himself that. 

_‘Okay, I’m only touching his arm. I’m okay with – Wait! What the hell! What am I doing now!’_

Yuri's panic increased as his hand moved from the sleeping boy’s arm up to his cheek. His fingers slowly slid down and across dark blue lips, all the while he watched himself in horror with wide eyes. His body was on autopilot and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Not even when he…

_‘What the hell am I doing! Why can’t I stop! But I don’t…want to stop… I…’_

Before he knew it, he was folded over the sleeping form and carefully, delicately, pressing his own pink lips to the other's. His heart pounded against his chest, breath caught in his throat, his belly was full of butterflies. Time had come to a halt. Until…

Dark eyes flashed open and met with teal ones that were close. Extremely. Close.

Yuri shot back and turned away, the blush engulfing his face. Otabek sat up, suspciously calm, and placed his fingers to his lips. What had just happened? Well aside from the obvious.

“You bought me something that would fit?” Otabek’s voice was too calm for the situation.

Yuri didn’t speak. He couldn’t. Whatever sound that would manage to come out now would be nothing but a shriek. How the hell was Otabek so damn calm! Grabbing the clothes, he made his way into the bathroom, wordlessly. When the door shut, Dawn dropped to the floor, hands still clamped tightly over his mouth. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t! That’s why he’s in this situation! What would the Guard think? What would he say? What would he…

“Yura, I’m sorry I fell asleep in your room. I didn’t mean it. It’s just that your bed is really soft and I was sitting down and before I know it I was asleep. I’m also sorry if I stretched out your clothes.”

Returning to his feet, he snatched the clothes from the boy’s hand and stormed over to his closet, not saying a word. He didn’t speak in fear that he would say something that would only manage to worsen the situation. But that may have been the worst of his fears. Fumbling to hang the shirt back in his closet, he’s scared out of his skin by a gentle hand touching his shoulder.

“If you want me to leave, I can.” His voice was low, hurt.

“I… Um… You…” a small screech, and a hand shooting up to cover his mouth again. Take two. “No, no. It’s fine, I just… Sorry. I didn’t mean to… And I don’t know what happened and… I jus—”

Silence fell over the room for a brief moment as Otabek took the opening presented to him. Still holding the flustered boy’s chin, he smirked.

“Don’t worry about it. But I’m going to head back to Selene now. I have to go help my little sister with some things anyway.” Releasing the child’s face he made his way to the door, “And don’t worry, I’ll come back for my clothes, and to return these.”

With that, the older teen was gone and the younger was a puddle of his former self on the floor of his closet. Burying his face in the shirt in his hands, he fell onto his side and screamed into the fabric.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ JUST HAPPENED!”

Another smirk from the blue male on the other side of the door, as the scream was just barely audible through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Yuri Plisetsky. He was an angry little kitten with a sweet heart. We have to say goodbye to this small child today due to cardiac arrest from Beka.   
> I apologize for nothing. Granted I had a rough time figuring who was gonna kiss who first, then my brain decided for me. Please don't kill me. I thought this was cute and totally a situation that would happen between them.  
> (On to chapter 10! Sorry I don't know how to end this it's just too cute!)


	10. Let's See Where This Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka confides in his 'diary' Serik  
> Yuri confides in Yuuri  
> Both of them finally learn how to talk

“Serik! Serik, where are you!”

“Woah! What’s up with you?” the small girl called from her bed, combing a doll’s hair.

“What do I do!” the steadily unraveling teen shouted at her.

“Okay, well first you breathe and calm down. Next, sit down and tell me what happened and I’ll try to help you.” She sat the doll to the side and turned to lay on her belly. “Little sis is here to help. If she can that is.”

Taking a deep breath, Otabek prepares himself, “Well, I went to Theia, and I met the King and his friend who are apparently really close to Yuri and we talked and ate stuff. Well then he showed us the studio he had built, pretty much _for_ Yuri and it was pretty awesome looking, but it had a giant soaking bath in it. Well I scared Yuri and he fell in and then I teased him and tried to help him out and he pulled me in. After that we went to his room to change and I put on his clothes but he left and when he came back I was laying on the bed and he kissed me and then I kissed him and left and Serik _help me_!”

Falling on the bed next to his sister, with an exhausted sigh, he buried his head under her blankets. The young girl simply laughed. It was entertaining to see her normally cool and collected older brother so flustered and distressed.

“So wait, ignoring everything else, were you _awake_ when he kissed you?” a rapid nod. “Did he _know_?” a shake. “So he kissed you thinking you were asleep!”

Rolling over, he smacks his face with his palms. “He did! I don’t know why! He was touching me at first, like my arm and then my cheek and then…” he smiled to himself, covering his eyes with one hand as his fingers slid over his mouth for a second. “well he touched my lips first, then he kissed me. It was quick though. I opened my eyes. I didn’t know what to do or what was happening. I was scared! Serik, did I mess up?”

“When did you kiss him back?” she asked, playing with the ends of his hair.

“Well, it was a little while after he kissed me. He was kind of, in a ball on the floor for a second. Then he was trying to act like he was okay and I asked if I should leave and he just stuttered. So I kissed him and told him I'd come back later. And not to worry about what happened. But when I left I think he was more distraught than when I was there.” His arms now draping across his face.

“Why do you think that?”

“Well…he screamed. I think it was meant to be muffled because it wasn’t really loud, but he screamed. I won’t repeat it because you’re too young to hear what he said.”

Sighing, the child pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed faintly. Growing concerned, Otabek turned his head to look at his little sister briefly.

“Brother, did he _tell_ you to leave?”

“No he—”

“Did he seem upset at first? And I mean genuinely upset?”

Otabek thought for a moment and shook his head. “No. He didn’t seem upset. Just really confused.”

Flicking his head, Serik sighed. “You idiot!”

“What!”

“Why did you leave? If he didn’t tell you to leave, then you shouldn’t have! You missed a chance to tell him how you really feel! You know, what you keep telling me every time you come back from hanging with him.” she said, plucking him again.

“Ow, that hurts now.”

“Good! You deserve it! Now braid my hair for me please? I have to think of a way to save you two!”

Sitting upright, Otabek sits behind his sister and begins to toy with her hair. They sit in silence for a brief moment, before Serik’s small voice fills the room.

“I swear, you two are hopeless.” A small smack with a comb, “Ow!”

+++++++

Composing himself to the best of his abilities, Yuri thought now would be a good time to make his way down to the Sky Court. Granted it was still very early yet for Sol to wake, there was something he needed to do. Silently, he stalked his way into the audience chamber and found the glimmering King. Grabbing him by the arm, without a word, he drags the male to the Eos Garden. He looks around, making sure that no one is there, before he finally speaks.

“I need to talk to you. No one else will be able to help me.” he says, looking to the ground.

“What’s the matter?” Yuuri questions quietly. “Also, your outfit seems a little different than normal.”

“Long story.” He muttered, pulling at the tunic nervously. “Either way, promise me you won’t talk to _anyone_ about this. Especially not Dusk and _certainly not_ Viktor.”

“You have my word. But let’s at least go a little further into the garden. I feel as though this requires more privacy.”

Nodding, the small blond follows the raven back to the edge of the garden. He takes a seat and tugs at the tunic again, unconsciously trying  
to cover his legs, but failing. He wasn’t use to wearing clothing this short. Night casually took a seat next to the visibly flustered boy and waited.

“Okay, so as you know, I took Be…Otabek to Theia. To meet with Chris and Viktor. By force.” He said, staring to the Ocean.

“And how did that go?”

“It was alright, I guess. I mean the idiots didn’t scare him. At least not that I know of.”

“So then what was the problem?” Yuuri asked, treading carefully. He knew to handle the smaller Yuri with caution by now.

“Well, it was all fine until we went back to my room. Not like that before you even get the thought! There was an incident with a tub and that’s why I’m in _this_.” He said, motioning to the rose colored tunic and white tights. “But either way, cutting to the chase, I kissed him. On the lips. But I didn’t mean to. I just kind of… went on autopilot. And it happened.”

Yuuri smiled to the small teen, who was slowly balling up into himself. “Did you dislike it?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know why I did it, but I didn’t quite hate it.” wide, bright blue-green eyes shot to the dark blue male, “But he kissed me back later and told me not to worry about it!”

The King smiled more, waiting for the moment in which he was to input his thoughts.

“Well it seems to me that he wasn’t against the idea.” He said ,with a tilt of his head.

“But Beka and I are only friends! We hang out and talk and dance together! And it’s not that I like him like that! At least I don’t think I do.”

Night let out a faint chuckle at the slip of the nickname. “It doesn’t sound that way to me, Yuri. If you did this without thinking, and he did it back, there’s obviously something just a _bit_ more than friendship wanting to start between you two. Because, I don’t know about you, but I don’t typically kiss my friends on the lips.”

Dawn’s face was heavily shaded pink by now, and buried in his knees. He turned his face, just enough to expose an eye and half of a smile. “I’m not weird if I do like him, am I? Like, it’s not wrong?”

Placing a soothing hand on the blonde’s head, he offers a bright grin. “It’s not weird or wrong. It’s only that way if you feel like it is. But it’s natural to develop crushes at this age. So just try to figure things out right now and don’t push it.”

A genuinely sweet smile crossed Yuri’s features before he snapped out of it and gave his normal mischievous grin. “Stop making it sound weirder than it is, idiot! I have to go do my dance now if you don’t mind.”

“By all means, don’t let me stop you.” The King said, motioning toward the exit.

Rising to his feet, he made his way for the exit of the garden, pausing he called over his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“I’m just glad I could help. Don’t be scared to come to me more often.”

“Don’t push it loser.” His words were gentle.

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Entering the Court, now with a bright smile on his face, he stood to the edge and bowed. Turning his head to the sky, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together at his chest. Raising them above his head they separated, crossing over his chest again as he twirled once. The next set of movements were a flurry of colors as he leapt and spun across the floor. His dance this morning was different from other mornings. There was an emotion to it that wasn’t there before. Something palpable. Phichit turned to the King and gave him a questioning eyebrow. Yuuri just shrugged as he smirked, taking his leave. By the end of the dance, the hall was empty and his breaths were coming in short bursts, but the smile decorating his face was grand. Placing both hands over his mouth, he blew a kiss to Sol and the pale red and pink sky, then practically skipped out of the room.

There was something he had to do. Riding on this high, nothing was going to stop him.

+++++++

“Open up! I know you’re in here!” a small, energized, blonde shouted, banging on the large door. “Beka, come open this door now!”

After a second, the door opened to reveal a half dressed teenaged boy and a small girl with two French braids.

“Yuri! Hi!” she chirps, hugging the boy who is only slightly taller than herself. “What brought you here!”

“Oh! Serik, hey. I wasn’t expecting you to be here. But that’s fine. I came to talk to your brother.” He spoke, trying to keep his calm as he didn’t break eye contact with the smaller child.

“Okay, well I was just getting ready to leave anyway. The triplets want to go skating on the frozen pond anyway.” Turning to her older brother, she giggles, “Now you behave yourself! If you don’t, I’ll ground you!”

“Who’s the older sibling here?” he teased, tickling her.

“Either way! Bye Yuri! I’ll see you around.”

“See ya.”

As she skipped off, Yuri realized he had nothing to distract his attention from the bare torso of the boy before him. The high was suddenly wearing off as his nerves took over.

“Are you planning to invite me in or am I going to talk to you from the hall?” he spoke in his normally cold tone.

Otabek smiled faintly and stepped back from the door, extending an arm inward. Yuri just huffs and makes his way in. Pacing around the room, he looks to the floor as he messes with the hem of the tunic. His mind ran through what he was going to say a hundred times before, but he needed to do it a hundred times more. Taking a deep breath, he turns and looks at the Guard.

_‘Holy shit. Focus Yura! Focus! But then again, I guess this is why he’s a Guard.’_ He thought for a moment. One more deep breath.

“So, I tal—I thought about earlier for a while. And…well… I’m not okay with earlier.” He finally spat out. _‘That was_ not _what you wanted to say idiot!’_

“Oh? Well I’m so—”

“No! I’m not okay with it because… well… Damn it this was so much easier in my head! You were wearing clothes in my head!” Yuri growled, grabbing at his hair.

“I could put a shirt on?” Otabek felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. Even if putting a shirt on did help Yuri calm down, he wouldn’t do it now. Seeing him fall completely apart like this was too much fun.

“Son of a … Damn it! I just… Screw it!”

With that, Dawn stomped over to the older teen and placed a hand on each shoulder. Lifting himself up slightly, he closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing the boy before him, holding steady for a second before breaking. When they parted, Dawn cast his eyes to the ground, face beet red. The Guard looked to the floor as well, his cheeks a midnight blue color. They both stood in silence for a moment as everything registered in their minds. Yuri laughed, something more along the lines of growl actually. Two rows of white shined against the backdrop of red that was the younger’s face.

“Okay. So that was definitely better than I planned.” Looking to the, still midnight boy, he laughed more. “Well look, you can show other emotions. But either way, from this point out, we’ll see where this goes. What do you say?”

Finally coming back to this world, Otabek laughed to himself. “Sure. Let’s see where this goes.”

“Good.” Grabbing the taller boy’s hand, he drags him over to the bed and falls on to it. “Now come on, I’ve stayed up well past my bed time and I’m tired.”

“Why do I have to come with?”

Crawling under the covers and tossing the other side down as Otabek’s cue, he grins, “Because, Beka, I need someone to cuddle with so I can fall asleep. Pillows don’t do the trick anymore.”

Caving to the request, Otabek slides into the bed and pulls the tiny blonde close, hugging him. “You’re a strange kid Yura.”

“But that’s why you like me.”

“I guess so.”

With that, a hush fell over the room as the older teen ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

A faint purring was the only other sound to echo off the walls as sleep washed over them both.

⸎⸎⸎⸎⸎⸎⸎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'VE KILLED MYSELF WRITING THIS HOW DO I EVEN IT'S TOO SWEET!!!
> 
> Okay, so I really didn't want to end this story, but I finally did. My two babies are happily testing the waters of what might become a new relationship! ~~(If I could make this story go on forever it would have turned into one but...)~~ But this is it. The end of The Beauty of Dawn. (˃̩̩̥ɷ˂̩̩̥)  
>  I wanted to make these two dorks as OoC here as possible to show that they are still confused little teenage boys who don't understand how emotions work.  
> Either way, if you guys would like more, let me know in the comments. I'm thinking of writing an omake to this cuz I don't feel complete unless I write it. Either way, thanks for bearing with it! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Omake: Don't Call Me That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little omake about what happened after deciding to "See where this goes"

It had been a year and a half since the two teens had first started talking. And a year since they had decided to _‘see where this goes'_. It had also been the happiest anyone had seen either of the boys, granted, admittedly, it was a rocky start to the whole thing. Their current relationship had begun as awkwardly as their friendship, which seemed fitting, strangely enough. When it had first started, Yuuri was the first person to notice. 

It had only been a couple of days, but Yuri was already seemingly different. He was glowing, more than usual, as he strolled into the Court yawning and stretching. He still had bedhead, suggesting that he had just woken up, and was coming from the direction of the Kingdom of Selene. Making his way to the throne, which was currently in use, he flops down on the stairs in front of the starry King and yawns once more.

“Good morning Dawn. Sleep well?” Night chirped as he leaned close to the boy.

“I guess so. Didn’t want to wake up.” He mutters back sleepily.

“But alas, tis our duty. Right?” the blonde didn’t reply. “How is Otabek? Is he still asleep?”

Pausing in all movement for a moment, Night notices the boy shrink a bit as he tries to fight back the faint pink dusting on his cheeks. Coughing once, he finally replies.

“He said he would meet me down here. But he was half awake when I left anyway. But we’re supposed to go back to Theia later anyway. He wants to practice with me in the studio there. He… likes the lighting there a little bit better.” The last sentence coming more as a whispered afterthought that was meant to remain a thought.

“Hm.” Night hums thoughtfully, “Well don’t expect him too immediately. He and the other knights have to train today. You can come by and watch if you wish. I may even let you harass them a bit, make them work harder.”

Dawn looks over his shoulder to the smiling King and lets out a small laugh. “I may take you up on that.”

“I figured you would. But for now, I’ll be taking Luna. The Court is yours. And if you wish to go back to sleep after, you are welcome back. Just be sure to remind Otabek of his duties this morning.”

With a small nod, Yuri rises to his feet and begins his routine.

+++++++

This style of interaction continued for almost two weeks before Otabek began meeting Yuri in the mornings again. When they met, it was quite possibly one of the cutest exchanges that any of the subjects had seen. This was also when Phichit and Chris took notice.

Yuri was already in the Court, stretching a bit before beginning his dance. Otabek had crept back in to watch, as was his normal. This didn’t garner any attention further than noticing who had entered. When the bright child finished his piece, specially choreographed this morning, he turned toward the doors and smiled so brightly that it was almost as if Sol was right there. He strode across the room, somewhere between running and gliding, and hugged the darker child briefly. Otabek returned the gesture by placing a hand on his back.

“So. Did you like it?” the blonde spoke as low as his excitement would allow.

With a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth, Otabek spoke back just as low, “I did enjoy it.”

“Hehe, good! I wanted to do a special dance today. Considering it’s been almost a year already.”

“Really?” his reply was short, but full of emotion. He didn’t tend to talk much in the presence of others anyway, and Yuri had grown use to it.

“Are you telling me you forgot?” he retorted, crossing his arms and huffing.

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you just said ‘really?’ like you forgot! I swear to you that if you forgot I wi—” silenced for a brief moment as Otabek holds out a small something for the child. “What is this?”

“It’s your imagination.” The older teen replied with a chuckle.

“Ha ha, funny. What is it really?”

“A gift that you’re supposed to open.”

Sighing heavily, realizing he wouldn’t get much further, he looks down to the delicately wrapped box in his hands. Pouting, he realizes that he doesn’t want to open it. The box was wrapped in a pastel colored wrapping with tiger stripes all over it, his current fascination walking Gaia. 

“I made it so you can open it without messing up the paper.” The Knight spoke, gently turning the package in the blonde's hands.

With a bright smile returning to his face, Yuri proceeds to, delicately, rip the gift open. Turning the box back over, he opens it up and can’t help but to laugh. Inside are two, small, plush toys. One a tiger and the other a leopard. Both animals that he had been obsessing over recently. Looking to the boy standing before him, who’s cheeks were now covered in a layer of midnight blue, he did the only thing he could think of. Wrapping his arms about the waist of the boy before him, he laughed happily and squeezed with all his might.

“Thank you Beka! You know me so well!” he all but sings.

Nervously, Otabek places an arm about the child for a second before moving him back a step. “You’re… welcome. Um, but, maybe…not here?”

“What do you…” 

Taking in his surroundings, he sees a brightly beaming duo with an arm about the others shoulder, smiling and waving at him. Straightening up and turning away, he growls to himself.

“You idiots didn’t see anything and if you make mention of it I will deny it all to my death!” he shouts across the room.

“That’s alright Yuri, I won’t say anything. Except to Night. He’d appreciate hearing how happy you two make each other!” Phichit chirped happily.

“I may or may not tell Viktor. Considering that whole outburst was too cute.” Chris said nonchalantly.

“You two say one damn word and I’ll kill you both!”

“No promises!” the duo sang together as they turned to continue their private conversation.

Growling once more, Yuri turns and grabs the Knight’s hand, dragging him back to Theia to have a moment of privacy. Sneaking into the palace quietly, as everyone was heading down to the Sky Court, they make it to Yuri’s room. Once there, the boy finds it acceptable to show exactly how overjoyed he is about the, otherwise small, gift given to him. Barely letting the older teen make his way from the door, Dawn runs up and jumps on his back, hugging him tightly from behind. Luckily, instinct kicked in, and he instantly put his arms behind his back to hold the small blonde in place. He could thank Serik for this.

“Thank you for the gift Beka, I really mean it! I love them and they’ll stay with me forever.” He sang, practically nuzzling the Guard’s cheek. 

“Or! I could keep one in my room and one in yours! So I have one regardless of where I’m at! What do you say?”

Making his way over to the smaller boy’s bed, he places Yuri down before situating himself with his back against the headboard.  
“I say whatever makes you happiest. It’s your gift after all.”

Dawn thought for a moment before turning and crawling up the bed, placing himself in his, now, normal spot between Otabek’s legs and leaning his back against the boy's chest. He held up both toys and stared hard at them before casting his bright turquoise gaze at the blue male.

“Which one should stay here? I’m partial to the tiger, cuz of my bed, but I also like him the most.”

Looking down at the boy, it was hard to imagine that he was staring at someone who was almost a King of the realm. Draping his arms about the small child’s shoulders, he takes the tiger from his hands and places it atop his own head.

“He’ll come back with me then. And this way, on nights that you don’t come over, I’ll have a constant reminder of you.”

Yuri felt his breathing catch in his throat as his whole body warmed. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that Otabek said things like this, it had been this way for the good part of a year now, but it still got to him regardless. It was the way he said it that would make a warmth pool in his belly and spread, making him feel giggly and excited and nervous and embarrassed all at once. Sinking down he presses the leopard to his nose and smiles to himself.

“How did you get these anyway?” he finally questioned.

“That, you can thank Serik.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri said, looking over his shoulder.

“Well, I had seen some children with them one evening and started to wonder how I could get them for you. Well, Serik told me that she could just go down there and ask. I didn’t quite believe her, but next thing I know, she’s coming into the room and tossing them at me. I’m still not quite sure how she did it.” He says, mindlessly running his fingers through silky blonde hair.

“Well, remind me to thank her then. And to teach me how to go to Gaia. I want to see one of these in person!” he smiles as he holds the plush above his head and roars.

“You’re a dork.”

“I know. But you like it!”

“I do not confirm or deny.” Otabek said, turning his gaze away.

“You confirm!” Yuri said, turning in his lap.

“Do not.”

“Then leave!”

“Nope.”

The blonde huffs as he purposely falls with a thud against the raven's chest. “I’m going to sleep. Gimme my tiger, I wanna cuddle him!”

“Not me?” the elder says, trying to feign hurt.

“Dork! I’m already cuddling you!” Yuri says as he snuggles into the other’s chest.

+++++++

The boys tried their best to not show such affection outside of their rooms or the Eos Garden. But that started proving difficult after a couple of months. Surprisingly, it was most difficult for Yuri, who found himself becoming slightly hurt when Otabek would pry himself from the smaller's grasp when there were certain members of the courts present. In his heart he knew that he shouldn’t be offended because when they were alone, he would get all of the hugs and piggyback rides he could ever desire, however, his mind told him that there was a distance between them because Otabek was obviously ashamed of their relationship. And regardless of how much evidence he had to prove that wrong, his brain always fired back with a ‘what if'.

One evening, while the Court was emptying out, all that were left was Viktor, Chris, Mila, and Yuri. Phichit had just made his way in with the King and two guards. One of them, Guang-Hong, seemed to become more of a fixture since Otabek usually ran off with Yuri. Looking across the room from, what he declared, his throne, he locked eyes with the armor-clad male and rose. Stalking his way to the boy, a glare fixed to his face, he stopped just a few inches short of where he stood. Drawing the attention of Night, and in turn Day, at least three pairs of eyes sat on the boy.

“So. Are you going to greet me?” Yuri hissed.

“I always do.”

“I don’t mean like that.”

Truly perplexed, Otabek leaned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you mean?”

“A hug or something?”

“But there’s—”

“I don’t care!” the blonde snapped, stomping his foot as his fists tightened, knuckles going white. “I’m pretty sure they all know by now! And if they don’t, well they’re either blind or that damn stupid!”

Otabek froze, not quite sure how to respond. Part of him wanted to pull the teary eyed boy into a hug, but the other part was embarrassed for even _thinking_ of doing that with the others in the room. Silence echoed in the hall for what seemed like an eternity, before it was replaced by a loud growl.

“For Gaia’s sake! Fucking…” the small boy pinched the bridge of his nose before placing a hand on the Guard’s shoulder.

Lifting himself to his toes, his other hand taking hold of the back of the Guard's head, he pulls Otabek in for a quick kiss, before dropping back down and crossing his arms. Letting out an exasperated huff, he dusts off his gown and nods to the flustered boy. By now, all eyes were on them, but Yuri didn’t care.

“Good evening Beka. I’ll be waiting for you in your room. Enjoy your night.” Turning to look at everyone else, who held an expression of surprise or amusement, if not a mixture of both, he took on a sense of pride as he puffed out his chest. “What? You act like you’ve never seen someone kiss their boyfriend before! Viktor and Yuuri do it all the time and no one freaks out over it!”

He turns, mumbling to himself angrily, as he makes his way to Selene and to Otabek’s room.

+++++++

“But was I wrong? I mean, I don’t think I was, but he may hate me now!”

“Well, I can tell you that you’ve embarrassed him a lot worse than I ever have. And that being said, he still talks to me though it’s my life’s goal to embarrass him. Granted, now, I have to step my game up. Thanks Yuri.”

“Sorry to steal your thunder Serik, but it had to be done. Still, was it wrong of me?”

“No. He needs to get out of that shy bubble. And you’re the person to help him with that. Even if you’re simultaneously pushing him further into it. But that can’t be helped.” The girl says, pausing from styling the blonde’s hair.

Sighing, he presses the plush tiger to his face and let’s out a pitiful groan. “I just don’t want him to hate me, you know?”

“I doubt my brother hates you. If anything, he’s more impressed with the fact that you had the carelessness and courage to do that!”

“You really think so?” he perks, turning to meet the child’s deep brown stare.

“Mhm. There’s a lot of things that he likes about you, even if he hasn’t told you. Your forwardness is one of them.”

Yuri feels a coat of blush running over his face as the room suddenly gets hotter. Smiling, Serik simply turns the boy’s head and finishes the last couple of curls as she ties the braids behind his head. At that very moment, the door opens to reveal a darkly dressed teenaged boy, and Serik smiles.

“Hi big brother! Like what I did to your boyfriend’s hair?” she pipes up.

Both boys jolt at the words. _Your boyfriend_. Yes, Yuri had just called Otabek that not long ago, but to hear it said by someone else was just… _awkward_? No. Not awkward. It was pleasant, but unexpected. It was a tsunami crashing into the shore. But he liked how it sounded. How the words made him feel like the bubbles that tickled your nose when you sipped from sparkling wine. He hated to admit it, but he was completely enamored with Otabek, and was never himself when he was around. Now included.

Staring at the blonde, wide-eyed, he couldn’t find the words he wanted to use to describe the child sitting on the floor. Angelic? No that wasn’t quite it. Unreal? Not that either. What would be one step above _ethereal_ but just below _god-like_? Granted with his outfit, he could be considered a goddess at this point. But Otabek would probably never dare mouth the words aloud.

His attire was something that Otabek could appreciate. Taking slightly after the Kings of both realms, he had recently began to change his outfits according to the seasons. Today, with spring descending upon Gaia, Yuri found it appropriate to wear a lighter fabric for his gown. Still painted with the colors of the rising sun, though hinted with shades of blue for one person in particular, the gown he wore was a light silk that pooled about his feet when standing. It was formless, except where it gathered about his waist, and the neckline dipped just enough to expose his collarbones but nothing more. Finally aiming to become comfortable with less sleeves, these were bell-like in shape that stopped just at his elbows. This, in addition to his curled hair, which had grown slightly from their first encounter, and the gentle sun kissed coloring of his skin sent the older boy into a spiral of thoughts that he found himself desperately trying to silence.

“Hello! Are you there? It’s not nice to keep your sister waiting.”

The voice was close. Very. Close.

It was then that he noticed the boy standing directly in front of him. His heart and breathing stopped collectively. He peered behind the boy to look at his sister, who was beaming at, what she knew to be, a job well done.

“It…looks nice.” He sputtered. Completely unlike yet very much like himself.

“Looks nice? I sat for an hour on the floor getting this set just so by that sweet child over there and all you give us is a ‘nice’? I’m going to need you to do better than that!” he demands, inching closer and closing what little space had existed between them.

Otabek found it a struggle for him to breathe. Had his armor gotten heavier in the last five minutes?

“Brother, just tell us what you think of it already. Princess Yuri is getting upset. I told him that he looks adorable and that you would love it. Don’t make me a liar!” the girl coos from the comfort of a large armchair.

Taking a deep breath, he looks to the floor to focus himself, then back into the icy blue-green eyes in front of him.

_‘He’s so close. Close enough for me to just…’_

Taking advantage of the situation, he places a knuckle under the blonde’s chin, tilting his head up slightly before placing a delicate kiss on the boy’s lips. Yuri flounders, eyes going wide as his body stiffens in shock and utter disbelief. Serik, on the other hand, is bouncing in her chair and clapping spastically.

Finally breaking the kiss, in a low voice he replies. “I do like it. Quite a lot actually. It’s very fitting for you, even if you’re more bitter than sweet.”

Winking down to the boy he walked away, mentioning that he was going to change out of his armor. Yuri simply stood, trying to reset himself and figure out what day it was. Serik, flying out of the chair to the blonde, wraps her arms around him and squeals.

“I told you he’d like all of it! I knew he would! My brother takes my name literally! He tells me everything! You’re welcome princess!” she says, bowing to him once, “Now I’m going to leave you two alone. Enjoy yourselves, but behave!”

With that, the giddy child leaves, allowing Yuri to come back to himself in the brief moment he has before Otabek steps out of that door and…

_‘Holy hell, what is he wearing? What is he not wearing actually! Where is his shirt? I can’t do this! Move your feet and make your way to the door Yuri you can do this!’_ he screamed at himself, though his body didn’t heed. _‘What are you so nervous for? You’ve seen him like this before! Besides, you two have been dating for several months now! This isn’t new!’_

Though it was true, Yuri had seen him in just pants before. Had even been here when Otabek stepped out of the shower with a towel on, granted that one was an uninvited surprise. Why was today any different? They were dating. Weren’t they?

“Wh-what are we?” Yuri finds himself almost whispering the question. He, himself, afraid of the answer.

“What do you want us to be?”

That wasn’t the answer he was wanting. “I don’t know. I know that we’re friends. And I really want that. But…”

“Then we’re friends.” The older teen says plainly.

“I don’t only want that. I mean, we don’t act like normal friends do. Not anymore at least. And it makes me question what we are to each other.”

Yuri hadn’t realized that his eyes began to water until the other thumbed away a stray tear. Pulling the blonde into a tight hug, he began to speak.

“Again, we are whatever you want us to be. Friends, best friends, something else.” His tone adding the implications, “I don’t mind either way, so long as it makes you happy. I mean we can be mortal enemies if it keeps you smiling.”

“But I wouldn’t want us to be enemies!” Dawn quickly shouted, pushing away from the boy.

“And I wouldn’t want that either. I just want you to be happy.” With a small, breathy laugh, he pulls the child of Day back into a tight embrace, placing a hand on top of his head carefully. “But if you want my honest opinion, I thought we had been dating for a little while now. Or it felt like that to me.”

The words vibrated into Dawn’s skull from the Guard’s chest. It sounded comforting somehow to hear him speak it. Made it easier for the small boy to accept. Smiling and giggling a bit, he couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks now, wetting the bare torso of the boy in front of him.

“Fine then, it’s settled. We’re boyfriends. And anyone who has an issue with it can fight me!”

“Yura, you’re not fighting anyone.”

“I would!”

“Shush now, love. Let’s relax a while. You have a dance to impress me with when day breaks.” Otabek said, gently guiding the boy towards the large chair.

“Don’t call me that you loser!” Yuri replied, flushing.

“What? Yura, or love?” he grinned, sitting as he pulled the feisty child into his lap.

“That one!”

“Alright, my love, I’ll stop calling you Yura then.” He teased again, resting his forehead in the crook of Yuri’s neck.

“Call me Yura not the other thing you jerk!” he screamed into the stuffed tiger.

“But love sounds so much cuter!”

“Do you want to break up already?”

“Fine, fine! I will call you Yura.” He eventually conceded.

“Thank you.”

Relaxing, Otabek broke the silence for just a moment, “But do understand, I’ll still call you the other thing from time to time.”

“Don’t you dare!” the boy hissed.

“No promises Yura. My love.”

Otabek laughed and held tight to the boy who flailed in his lap. His feisty boyfriend, whom he was now able to call that. Nothing else mattered from this point onward so long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a belated birthday gift for Yuri!   
> However, I died writing this again!  
> These boys are the death of me. And I feel that Beka calling Yura by pet names embarrasses the smol bean to no end. Even if it's just them.  
> But I felt the need to write this to give them the definite relationship that I wanted to give them in the story. Hope you all enjoyed, I'm a dumpster fire for these boys now and may write more fics of them later. (Serik included cuz I love how I wrote her)


End file.
